Life Goes On
by DreamsOfATeenager
Summary: Sequel to 'Plans Change, People Change': Christie returns to Belleville after the death of her mother with her son, Tyler, who is now ten years old. Will Christie and Gerard's paths cross? Read on, and find out!
1. Life As We Know It

_**I promised you a sequel, so here it is! If you've never read any of my stories before, please read 'Plans Change, People CHange' before reding this one, as this is a follow on from that. I hope you guys like this. **_

_**I'm still writing the Killjoy story, but I was just itching to start writing this one! The chapters to 'The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys' will probably come a lot slower than the chapters to this one. It's hard writing that one, because I have to be more imaginative. xD **_

_**This whole story shall be dedicated to Mik_Miky. She's my italian friend on twitter, who can't cook pizza. But its ok, because neither can I. xD She always gives me feedback, and spams my tiemline on twitter with her reactions to the stories, which I LOVE! Keep doing it. ;) So, this is for you! :)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BANDS/SONGS/LYRICS/ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Life<p>

**Gerard**

Ten years. Ten whole years since she left, and a lot had happened in those ten years. My Chemical Romance had been on tour for almost two years and released two records; 'I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love' and 'Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge'. It had taken about three years to become famous, but I still didn't have everything I wanted.

I hadn't heard from Christie since six months after she had left., and that was only a picture of my beautiful son, and a small note that read:

_29__th__ April, 12:42pm_

_Six pounds, eleven ounces_

_Tyler Daniel Finch_

I knew Christie had written it; it was her handwriting. I took that picture with me in my wallet everywhere I went in the hope that one day he'd ask after his father, and that I would get to meet him.

My addictions still hung over me; the biggest burden I had ever faced. In fact, they got worse. I couldn't go a day without pills and alcohol. They took away all of the pain, and filled the emptiness I felt after Christie had left me. I had no hope of getting her back, I knew that, so getting drunk and off my face made me forget.

"Gerard, baby, you seem distracted tonight." Chantelle stroked my face with concern. I clambered off her and sat on the edge of the bed, burying my head in my hands.

"You're thinking about _her_ aren't you?"

"It's just one of those days." She sat behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"I can go if you want…" she was always so understanding.

"If you wouldn't mind." I tried not to be too dismissive. She nodded and began pulling on her clothes, as did I.

"How much do I owe you then?" I reached for my wallet and saw the picture of my son inside it. I stood, staring at it, welling up.

"You know what? You don't owe me anything. Not tonight. Just let me know when you want me next." She smiled, kissed my cheek and left, leaving me to burst into tears. What was a doing with my life? Drink, drugs and prostitutes I thought were helping, but the realisation had struck me that they were only making me worse. But this was my life now, and I had no idea how to get out of it.

**Christie**

It'd been ten years since I had seen Gerard. I had sent him a picture of Tyler a few months after he was born though; I felt it was only fair he knew about him, and as soon as Tyler asked about his father, I wouldn't keep anything from him. That way, it would be up to him whether or not he wanted him in his life.

Every time My Chemical Romance came on the television or radio, I would turn it off. Listening to the love of my life signing killed me. I wanted to hate myself for leaving him, but I just couldn't. He screwed it up himself. I wasn't prepared to raise my baby in such a poisonous environment.

Laurie had helped me out with Tyler. For those who don't know, Laurie was the friend who welcomed me into her home in Ohio after I left New Jersey. She helped me with the night feeds, looked after him whilst I was a school and college and played with him all the time. In many ways, she was like my sister, and his Aunty.

I had graduated high school and college with honours and become a producer on a television show on MTV. I had money in my pocket, and a career ahead of me. Until I had to leave…

"Mom, why do we have to go to New Jersey? I like it here!" Tyler whined.

"Because my mother has died, and they want me to clear out her house and go to the funeral." I said as I packed the trunk of the car.

"But you hated your Mom…"

"I know, but in amongst all the bad times, there were good times too…I don't want to go back either, but I can't not go. So get in, and strap up." He did as he was told as I said my goodbyes to Laurie.

The drive to New Jersey was long, and both Tyler and I had grown tired of countless games of i-spy. When we arrived outside our new home, his face lit up. Understandably, as it was pretty nice. "Grab some bags, and take them upstairs," he picked up his bags and started running inside, "REMEMBER MY ROOM IS THE BIGGEST!" I shouted after him. I laughed to myself and grabbed my won bags,. As I unpacked I flicked on the radio, but for some reason stopped myself from turning it off when I heard the familiar voice…

"_Yeah, the tour has been fantastic, but we can't wait to get back home to Jersey. We're really pleased with how well the record has been accepted, and we want to thank everyone who bought it. You're all superstars!"_

"_Well, thanks for coming in today, Gerard. We're going to play a song from your first record now, this is Demolition Lovers."_

I sat on the bed in shock as the song – _my _song – _our_ song – began to play. _He's coming back to Jersey? Shit! What if I run into him or something? _I panicked in my head and switched radio stations quickly. I couldn't deal with this shit…

_**I'm going away for a while  
>But I'll be back,<br>don't try and follow me **_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'll return as soon as possible <strong>_  
><em><strong>See, I'm trying to find my place <strong>_  
><em><strong>But it might not be here where I feel safe <strong>_  
><em><strong>We all learn to make mistakes <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>And run from them,  
>from them <strong>_  
><em><strong>With no direction <strong>_  
><em><strong>Run from them,<br>from them **_  
><em><strong>With no conviction <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts **_  
><em><strong>Traveling endlessly <strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't need no roads <strong>_  
><em><strong>In fact they follow me <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>And we just go in circles **_  
><em><strong><br>But now I'm told that this life **_  
><em><strong>And pain is just a simple compromise <strong>_  
><em><strong>So we can get what we want out of it <strong>_  
><em><strong>Someone care to classify <strong>_  
><em><strong>A broken heart and twisted minds <strong>_  
><em><strong>So I can find someone to rely on <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>And run to them,  
>to them <strong>_  
><em><strong>Full speed ahead <strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, you are not useless <strong>_  
><em><strong><br>We are just misguided ghosts **_  
><em><strong>Traveling endlessly <strong>_  
><em><strong>The ones we trusted the most <strong>_  
><em><strong>Pushed us far away <strong>_  
><em><strong>And there's no one role <strong>_  
><em><strong>We should not be the same <strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm just a ghost <strong>_

_**And still they echo me **_  
><em><strong>They echo me in circles<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<em>**


	2. The Ghost of You

**_So, chapter 2 is here! I hope you like this. Please let me know in reviews what you think and how you want to story to continue. I'm having fun writing this again. :') By the way, reading the lyrics in each chapter really help you to understnadhow the characters feel, so please don't skip them. :) Thanks! REVIEW! :D_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – The Ghost of You<p>

**Christie**

Tyler had started school after a week of being in Jersey. He had settled in nicely and made a few friends. As for me, I had been clearing out my mother's home. She never left the house we had moved into when I was sixteen. Eleven years in the same home, alone. I felt bad for leaving her, but I knew what would have happened if I stayed. My father had left before when he cheated the first time, and she always blamed me. She used to hit me and shit like that. If I had stayed, history would only have repeated itself.

It was a Thursday, so Tyler was at school, and I had finished at Mum's, so I decided to go for a run. I pulled on some sweatpants, plugged in my earphones and began running along the sidewalk.

Nothing about Belleville had changed. It all looked exactly the same. I ran down a familiar street, just to be nosey. The house where Gerard and I had once lived seemed to stand out from all the others along the street, like there was a shadow cast over it.

A car pulled up outside it and I hid behind a bush out of sight. Out stepped a man with shoulder length black hair. I couldn't see his face, but as he turned around, I became alarmed. There he was, after ten years; Gerard Arthur Way. A part of me wanted to run up to him, but the rest held me back. What would I say to him? _Hey Gerard, I'm back and your son is here too! _No, I didn't think so. He walked inside and I began to run back the way I came. I couldn't risk him seeing me.

But everywhere I looked there were ghosts; ghosts of the people I used to love, and some of the people I used to hate. Gerard, Mikey, Frank, Ray, Bob, Jamia, Alicia, Donna, Donald, Rebecca, and even Bert…I couldn't escape them. Moving back was a bad idea, but there was nothing I could do now…

**Gerard**

I was back home, finally. As much as I loved being on tour, I really had missed this godforsaken town. It was hard though, coming home to the empty house. There was something missing that I knew I couldn't have.

This was a fresh start though. I was determined to come off the drugs and alcohol; it was only messing up my life. I don't know why I didn't stop when Christie left me. I probably thought I needed them to get through; I was so depressed without her. Everyday I wouldn't want to get out of bed. I didn't want the reminders that she once lived with me. Everything I had ever wanted had left me, and it was all my fault. I was so angry at myself, and that feeling had never left me. Even when I got home after the tour, I still hated myself.

The day I got home I sat for a long time, just thinking about her whilst clutching the picture of my son. I thought about how stupid I was. I thought about our argument the night she left. I thought about how much I loved her, and I asked myself if I still did. I knew the answer before I asked the question, but it's always good to ask.

Yes.

**Mikey**

"Babe, you're home!" Alicia ran into my arms as I walked into my home. She had a goofy-happy look on her face.

"God, I missed you!" I spun her around in excitement.

"I missed you too! Did you have a good time?"

"A fantastic time!" I grinned and kissed her. Her face then turned serious.

"How's Gerard? Is he still on the-"

"Yeah," I cut her off; it was hard to talk about, "he promises he's trying to stop. I'm going to help him any way I can. Would you mind if I went over there to check on him?"

"Not at all sweetheart. Make sure he's okay, and give him a kiss from me." She smiled.

"Thanks. I won't be too long." I kissed her again and walked out of the front door. I started my car and began the fifteen minute drive to Gerard's.

I had a Smashing Pumpkins album blaring through my speakers and I couldn't help but sing along whilst concentrating on the roads. They seemed surprisingly empty today, actually. Well, apart from one runner that I noticed. She had black hair tied up in a ponytail, and she was listening to her iPod. But why did I recognise her?

Then it struck me…It was Christie. She had grown up a lot, but it was definitely her. I forgot myself and pulled in, then jumped out of the car and called out after her.

"CHRISTIE!" I shouted, but she couldn't hear me over the sound of her earphones. I ran after her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh my god, Christie…It's actually you!" I couldn't believe it.

"Mikey…" she pulled out her earphones and stared at me. I pulled her into a hug, and she took a few seconds to hug me back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Ohio! What are you doing back?" I was still grinning like a five year old at Christmas.

"I did move, but I had to come back a week ago after my mother died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You of all people know what she was like." I nodded in agreement.

"It's so great to see you! We should hang out some time!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mikey. Sorry." She looked down at the floor.

"You don't have to see him. Just you, me and Alicia. He doesn't even have to know."

"I'd love to, but I don't have a babysitter…And I don't think it'd be a good idea to bring him. I'm sorry Mikey, I really am." She did look truly sorry. I got out a piece of paper and a pen and starting scribbling down some digits.

"If you ever change your mind, just call." I handed her my number.

"Thank you." She smiled and turned her back on me, and began running again.

What a fucking blast from the past…

_**Well you can hide a lot about yourself,**_  
><em><strong>But honey, what're you gonna do?<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you can sleep in a coffin,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the past ain't through with you.<strong>_

_**'Cause we are all a bunch of liars.**_  
><em><strong>Tell me, baby, who do you wanna be?<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we are all about to sell it,<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause it's tragic with a capital T.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let it be, Let it be, Let it be!<strong>_

_**'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.**_  
><em><strong>And we all get together when we bury our friends.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's been eight bitter years since I've been seeing your face.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're walking away, and I will die in this place.<strong>_

_**Sometimes you scrape and sink so low,**_  
><em><strong>I'm shocked at what you're capable of.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if this is a coronation,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I ain't feeling the love.<strong>_

_**'Cause we are all a bunch of animals**_  
><em><strong>That never paid attention in school.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So tell me all about your problems;<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was killing before killing was cool.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're so cool, You're so cool, So cool!<strong>_

_**'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.**_  
><em><strong>And we all get together when we bury our friends.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's been nine bitter years since I've been seeing your face.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're walking away, and I will die in this place.<strong>_

_**You'll never take me alive.**_  
><em><strong>You'll never take me alive.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do what it takes to survive,<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm still here.<strong>_

_**You'll never get me alive.**_  
><em><strong>You'll never take me alive.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do what it takes to survive,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm still here.<br>**_  
><em><strong>You'll never take me alive.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll never get me alive.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do what it takes to survive,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm still here.<br>**_  
><em><strong>You'll never get me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Get me!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll never take me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Take me!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll never get me alive.<strong>_

_**'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends.**_  
><em><strong>And we all get together when we bury our friends.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's been ten fucking years since I've been seeing <strong>_  
><em><strong>Your face 'round here.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're walking away, and I will drown in the fear.<strong>_


	3. Reunions

**_So, chapter 3! I've been on a bit of a writing rampage. I have another like, 3 chapters lined up that I really can't be fucked to type up right now. -.- Sorry! :L_**

**_ Anyway, the lyrics in this chapter don't come at the end, so keep reading after the lyrics. :) ENJOY & REVIEW! Tah._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Reunions<p>

**Mikey**

When I arrived at Gerard's I was still in a state of shock. I couldn't believe Christie was back. I so badly wanted to tell Gerard, but I couldn't do that to him. He mustn't know.

"Hey, Mikes!" he grinned when he opened the door.

"Hey! Just came to see how you were going."

"I'm doing good, come in!" He stepped aside and let me in. We sat in the kitchen and Gerard made us both some coffee.

"How's quitting working out for you?" I asked.

"You'll be pleased to know that since we left New York I haven't had a single drink or taken a single pill! That's five days! I think I'm doing pretty good, but it's still hard."

"Holy shit, Gee! That's fantastic!" I was so proud of him.

"Yeah, not to shabby! Anyway, how is Alicia?"

"She's good. I didn't see her for long." I looked up from my coffee to find Gerard staring at me. "What?"

"Something's up, Mikey, I can tell. Did you two have an argument or something?"

"No, nothing is wrong." I always was a terrible liar.

"Yes there is. What's going on?" his eyes were scrutinizing me.

"Nothing, really. I just saw…an old friend." He looked confused and was about to ask a question, but my phone began to ring just in time.

"Hello?"

"_Are you free tomorrow night?"_

"Yeah, but who is this?"

"_Christie, dumbass."_

"Oh, hi! I thought you said you couldn't?"

"_Turns out Tyler is staying at a friend's tomorrow night."_

"Oh, well I'll text you my address. Shall we say, eight?"

"_Yeah, sounds good, but don't tell Gerard."_

"I won't, I promise. See you then!"

"_Yeah, see ya!"_ she hung up. Gerard was staring at me, waiting for an answer. I didn't give him one.

"Come on, who was that?" he looked impatient.

"No one, just a friend."

"Sounded like a _female_ friend."

"I have to go." I stood up and began walking towards the front door.

"Michael James Way, you tell me who that was right now!" he grabbed my arm and held me there.

"I can't. I wish I could. I'm sorry, I really am."

"Tell me, now." His eyes dug into me like a fucking hawk's.

"It…It was Christie." I blurted out. Fuck, I'd broken my promise.

"Don't fucking play games with me, Mikey."

"I'm not. She came back because her Mom died. She asked me not to tell you." He let go of my arm and retreated slowly back to the kitchen.

"Is she staying for good?"

"I think so…"

"Mikey, you have to persuade her to let me see Tyler."

"Gerard I'm not sure I can…"

"Please…" he was welling up as he begged.

"I'll try, but I can't promise success."

"Thank you." He sat down again and began to cry. I sat with him and comforted him. Christie was going to kill me…

* * *

><p>Later that evening I arrived home to fin Alicia had cooked me dinner. We sat down to eat, and I decided now was the perfect time to tell her about Christie.<p>

"Is it okay if an old friend comes over tomorrow night?"

"Of course it is! Who is it?"

"Christie…" There was a silence.

"Christie? Seriously? She's back?"

"Yeah, I ran into her on the way to Gerard's."

"Does he know that she's here?"

"He got it out of me…I told him he has to stay away for a while though. But, he made me promise to try and persuade her to let him see Tyler."

"Shit. Well, at least she's back. He stands a chance of seeing him, right?"

"I hope so, because I really want to meet my nephew!" I smiled.

"Okay, now I'm excited!" she grinned.

* * *

><p>"Alicia, she's here!" I shouted upstairs.<p>

"I'm almost ready!" she called back. I opened the front door, and there she stood. It felt like old times again.

"Hey, Mikey!" she grinned nervously.

"Hey! Come in." she walked in and I took her coat. Alicia came half way down the stairs and stopped.

"Alicia!" Christie looked so excited to see her!

"Oh my god, Christie!" she ran down the remainder of the stairs and thrust herself onto her in a hug. Christie hugged back after regaining her balance. "If you ever leave again I swear to god!" she didn't finish as she started to cry. She missed her so much when they left; they were inseparable.

"I'm so sorry, I never should have left! I missed you so much!" Christie was crying too now.

"Are you staying for good then?" Alicia wiped her tears and took a step back.

"I hadn't really thought about it, but I guess so."

"Good! I don't want to lose you again! You were like a sister to me!" another tear escaped her beautiful eyes.

"You were like a sister to me too! And Mikey, you were like a brother to me! I really shouldn't have left…" she hugged me, and I couldn't help but cry too.

We sat in the lounge and talked for a while. We had both changed so much, and done so much; but we were still exactly the same.

"Mikey…How's…How's Gerard?" she suddenly became nervous.

"Honestly? Not great. He's giving up the alcohol and drugs; he hasn't touched either in six days, which is fantastic! But, he hasn't been the same since you left. It was like you took a part of him with you." My words seemed to sting her like venom in an open wound.

"I overreacted that night I left…It was a stupid argument! I fucked everything up myself…"

I didn't know what to say.

**Christie**

Why had it taken me so long to realise how stupid I had been? I shouldn't have left all those years ago…

"It's getting late, maybe I should go. But tonight was great, it was so nice to catch up!"

"Uh, ok. We'll do it again some time?" Alicia asked as I put my coat on and grabbed my bag.

"Definitely! Thank you so much, and I'll see you soon!" We all hugged and I left. I decided I would take my chances on the way home, and go on a little detour.

_**So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me**_  
><em><strong>Off guard, red handed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I'm far from lonely<strong>_  
><em><strong>Asleep I still see you lying next to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I..<strong>_

_**I need something else**_  
><em><strong>Would someone please just give me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hit me, knock me out<strong>_  
><em><strong>And let me go back to sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can laugh<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I want inside I still am empty<strong>_  
><em><strong>So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I...<strong>_

_**I'll be just fine**_  
><em><strong>Pretending I'm not<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm far from lonely<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's all that I've got<strong>_

_**I'll be just fine**_  
><em><strong>Pretending I'm not<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm far from lonely<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's all that I've got<strong>_

_**I guess, I remember every glance you shot me**_  
><em><strong>Un-harmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat<strong>_  
><em><strong>I squoze so hard<strong>_  
><em><strong>I stopped your heart from beating<strong>_  
><em><strong>So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me, I..<strong>_

_**I'll be just fine**_  
><em><strong>Pretending I'm not<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm far from lonely<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's all that I've got<strong>_

_**I'll be just fine**_  
><em><strong>Pretending I'm not<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm far from lonely<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's all that I've got<strong>_

_**And it's all that I've got**_  
><em><strong>Yeah, it's all that I've got<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's all that I've got<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's all that I've got<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's all that I've got!<strong>_

_**So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me**_  
><em><strong>So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me<strong>_

_**I'll be just fine**_  
><em><strong>Pretending I'm not<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm far from lonely<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's all that I've got<strong>_

_**I'll be just fine**_  
><em><strong>Pretending I'm not<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm far from lonely<strong>_  
><em><strong>And it's all that I've got<strong>_

_**And it's all that I've got**_  
><em><strong>Yeah, it's all that I've got <strong>_

**Gerard**

It was about twenty past eleven at night, and I was still awake watching some ridiculously unfunny film on TV. I was proud of myself though; six days without toxins! Although what Mikey had told me stuck in my head.

Christie was back in New Jersey, and she didn't want to see me. She had my own brother keep a secret from me, for god's sake! It killed me, actually. I was still in love with her, and I wasn't allowed to see my son.

"Life sucks." I whispered aloud to myself. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. _Who the fuck is that at this time of night? _I thought to myself. I got up and opened the door with caution. When I opened it, I just stood with my mouth hanging open in shock…

"Christie…" I choked out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>:O! What's going to happen? xD I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW! But you don't. HA. REVIEW PLEASE! :D<em>**


	4. Can I Call You Dad?

**_So, I know you hate me for the cliffhanger. Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! And if you're lucky, the next one might be uploaded in an hour or so... :L _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Can I Call You Dad?<p>

**Gerard**

"Hey, Gee." She was stood, as beautiful as ever, crying softly. "Admittedly this isn't something I wanted to do, but I owe you this at least."

"But I thought you never wanted to see me again?"

"But this isn't about me, or you. This is about Tyler. Do you want to see him? I mean, do you want to be a father to him?"

"Yes, of course I do! More than anything!" I sounded desperate. Probably because I was.

"When are you next free?"

"Tomorrow, but isn't that too soon? Don't you need to talk to him or something?"

"He wants to meet you he's said so before. I'll tell him who you are, and ask him if he wants to meet you."

"Okay…" she turned and began to walk away. My urges took over, "WAIT!" I shouted, and she turned around. "There's a lot I want to talk to you about." I could feel myself welling up again.

"Not now, goodnight." She got into her car and drove off.

_Did that actually just happen?_

**Christie**

That was all I could handle right now. I didn't want the confrontation; I wasn't ready. It was hard enough just having to look him in the eye after what I did to him, but I needed to know if he wanted to be a father to Tyler.

When he came back from his friend's house I was determined to talk to him.

"Tyler, I need to talk to you for a minute." He sat down at the kitchen table with me.

"What's up, Mom?"

"Would you like to meet your father?" He thought about it for a minute.

"Depends. Is he a nice guy?"

"Well, he was the nicest in the world when we were together, but we haven't spoken properly in ten years…"

"I think I do want to meet him. Then if he's an asshole, I can't blame myself for not seeing him."

"Tyler, you are ten. Watch your mouth." I laughed; discipline was never strict with us, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. What's his name?"

"Ah, that's just it. He's kind of famous, so don't freak out. It's Gerard Way." He sat in shock for a moment.

"Awesome! When do I get to meet him?"

"Today?"

"Uh…Okay. Can we go now? I don't want time that I could possibly spend on doubting my decision."

"Sure. Since when were you so mature? You're ten!"

"Surprising what television does to you. Come on, I want to meet my Dad!" he pulled on my arm, so I grabbed my keys and we got into the car.

As I knocked on Gerard's door my heart began to pound against my rib cage faster than ever. He opened the door looking just as nervous as me.

"Hi. Er…Gerard; this is your son, Tyler." Tyler was stood in front of me, staring at his father.

"Wow. You look a little different to the picture I have." He held up the picture I had sent him years ago.

"Amazing what a little food and water will do." Tyler chuckled nervously. Gerard smiled too.

"Come in," he stepped aside and Tyler walked straight in and into the lounge. I hesitated for a bit, but eventually followed him in.

"So, what does everyone want to drink? I've got coffee, Pepsi, orange juice and water."

"Pepsi, please." Tyler smiled.

"Coffee for me, thanks."

"Some things never change." He smirked to himself. Oh god, that smirk…That was definitely one thing that hadn't changed. Gerard left the room to get the drinks and I shifter uncomfortably.

"Mom, you look nervous."

"Probably because I'm shitting a brick over here." Tyler laughed at me.

"Don't be, he seems like a nice guy." I nodded along. I knew he was a nice guy, why was I so nervous?

"Right, Pepsi for you," Gerard handed Tyler his Pepsi, "and a coffee for you. Milk and three sugars, right?" he handed me the mug.

"After ten years, you still remember that?"

"Of course." He looked down awkwardly at his feet and sat down across from me. "So, uh…How've you been?"

"We've been good. Got a good job as a producer for MTV, had a pretty good life. Tyler's grades are fantastic, bit things have changed now. We had to leave our home and my job behind."

"Yeah, I heard your Mom died. I'm sorry about that."

"Oh don't worry, you know she was a bitch and I hat- hang on…How did you know?"

"Mikey told me…" he looked guilty.

"He told you? Mother fucker…"

"I made him, so blame me."

"So how have you been?" I was so going to kill Mikey.

"Not particularly good…Even with the success of the band and stuff, I couldn't stop the addictions…I'm stopping now though. I haven't touched a toxin in days."

"Well, I'm glad." I smiled.

"Can I call you Dad?" Tyler asked, from nowhere.

"Of course you can! I'd really like it if you did." Gerard looked so happy.

"Okay. Do I have any grandparents?"

"Yeah, their names are Donna and Donald. You have an uncle Mikey, too."

"Can I meet them?" Gerard looked over to me for approval. I simply nodded.

"Sure! When do you want to meet them?"

"Today?"

"Okay, I'll text them, make sure they're okay with us invading the place." This was all happening so fast…

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I was trying to convince myself more than anyone else. It didn't work.

_**Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.**_  
><em><strong>I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.<strong>_  
><em><strong>For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?<strong>_

_**I'm not okay**_  
><em><strong>I'm not okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>You wear me out<strong>_

_**What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?**_  
><em><strong>(I'm not okay)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I'm not okay)<strong>_  
><em><strong>To be a joke and look, another line without a hook<strong>_  
><em><strong>I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!<strong>_

_**I'm not okay**_  
><em><strong>I'm not okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>You wear me out<strong>_

_**Forget about the dirty looks**_  
><em><strong>The photographs your boyfriend took<strong>_  
><em><strong>You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed<strong>_

_**I'm okay**_  
><em><strong>I'm okay!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm okay, now<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I'm okay, now)<strong>_

_**But you really need to listen to me**_  
><em><strong>Because I'm telling you the truth<strong>_  
><em><strong>I mean this, I'm okay!<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Trust Me)<strong>_

_**I'm not okay**_  
><em><strong>I'm not okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, I'm not okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not o-fucking-kay<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Okay)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, they've met! Where do you think I should go from here? Well, your opinion is invalid, sorry. i've already written the next chapter! :L Review please! :D<strong>_


	5. Same Old Rooftops

**_Another chapter, and i think you'll like this one! I'm going to deadicate this to two people; First, Katie, who defrosts her ice cream...Secondly, WeAreAllABunchOfLiars (again) becuase I gave in to her asking me to upload again. BUT YOU OWE ME A CHAPTER! XD_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Same Old Rooftops<p>

**Christie**

We all took one car to Gerard's parent's house. I stayed silent throughout, but Tyler and Gee held a conversation until we stopped outside the house. It hadn't changed at all.

Gerard nervously rang the doorbell and waited for his parents. Donna opened the door, with a huge smile on her face.

"Christie! Oh, my, it's been so long, you look so beautiful!" she opened her arms to hug me, and I immediately hugged her back. Donna had been good to me; she was more of a Mom to me than my real Mom.

"God, I missed you!" I might have been hugging her a little too tight, but I didn't realise just how much this woman had meant to me. After a few seconds I let her go again, fighting back tears.

"And you must be Tyler?"

"Yes, ma'am." Tyler smiled.

"Oh, please, it's Donna. Or Nanna." She winked, and Tyler's smile grew bigger. "Come in, come in!" she stood aside and we filed into the lounge. Donald was sat waiting for us.

"Hey Christie! Wow, you haven't changed a bit!" he hugged me too. "And Tyler…My god, you look like Gerard!" No one had ever said it before, but he really did. I always thought so; he had the same hazel eyes, cheek bone structure and physicality. His black hair came from both of us though.

"It's great to meet you, sir. What would you like me to call you?"

"Granddad Don is just fine, kiddo." He smiled.

**Tyler**

Everything had changed so quickly. Finally, my Mom wasn't my only family. I couldn't be happier, but Mom looked so uncomfortable. What was eating at her?

"I'm cooking a shepherd's pie tonight. You want to stay for some?" Nanna asked, still smiling.

"Sure, that'd be lovely!" Mom was a good liar, but I wasn't buying it. Not that she didn't want to stay, she just felt awkward I guess. After not speaking to any of these people for ten years, she probably felt a little guilty.

But I was really happy. I had everything and everyone I wanted in my life!

Nanna's shepherd's pie was to die for. We sat for ages around the dinner table, just talking about our interests and stuff. It was a really nice _family_ meal.

**Christie**

After dinner I had sneaked off to have a nose around. Nothing had changed. Memories flooded back to me of the first night I stayed here when I walked into the spare room.

"_Come on, Chris. I'll show you to your room." Mikey sounded embarrassed. _

_We dragged all of my bags to the spare room and he helped me unpack. He really was just the sweetest! There was a nock at the door…_

"_Hey Mikey, do I get to meet your girlfriend?" a cheeky voice asked. Why did it sound so familiar?_

"_She isn't my girlfriend, Gee. But sure, come in, I guess." He sounded fed up. The familiar voice walked in and stopped, staring at me. Oh god…it was…_

"_Oh, hi. You were the girl on the bench, right?" he asked. Shit…_

"_Uh, yeah. Sorry if I came across as rude. Tough day…"_

"_Don't worry about it. I'm Gerard, but people call me Gee." He held out his hand for a hand shake._

"_Christie," I said, accepting his offer._

"_You've met?" Mikey looked puzzled._

"_Yeah, last night. She was lying on a bench, crying. I asked her if she was ok, and she bit my head off," he laughed. My cheeks flushed a prefect shade of scarlet. I felt like such a bitch…_

"_Don't look so embarrassed, sugar. You were in a bad way, I get you." He smiled with a sympathetic look in his amazing hazel eyes. Again with the sympathy…_

"_Thanks, but sorry anyway." I said, ashamed. I looked down at my shoes. Oh, how I loved awkward silences…_

Ah the days when life was so simple. I missed them. I remembered that night so clearly. Meeting Gerard, the meat loaf for dinner, our talks on the roof…

Wait a minute…The roof! I pulled up a chair to the window in the ceiling and climbed through onto the roof. I sat down and remembered that night; six feet under the stars he had said. I chuckled to myself.

"What's funny?" Gerard had crept up on me. His sudden intervention made me jump.

"Nothing." I smiled to myself. He sat down next to me and stared at the stars with me.

"I'm sorry by the way." He broke the silence after a while.

"For what?"

"For being a jerk, with the drugs and alcohol and stuff. I was stupid, and it cost me the best thing I had; my beautiful pregnant girlfriend."

"I over reacted that night, i…"

"No you didn't, I was fucking up my life."

"I didn't want to leave you, you know. You were everything I ever wanted. I just couldn't cope." My heart was pounding so fast. I didn't understand why at first, but as soon as I looked into his hazel eyes, I knew; I still loved him.

"Christie," he turned his body slightly to face me, "I'm still in love with you, and I want you to think about giving me another chance. I'm giving up the drugs and alcohol and I'm doing really well! I want to be a father to Tyler too. Please give me another chance!"

I was gob smacked. Tears were threatening me, and I was extremely close to breaking down.

"Gerard, did you really think I would tell you the same thing? What did you expect me to do? Fall into your arms, tell you I'm still madly in love with you, drown myself in tears and kiss you?"

"Yes, except you don't have to drown yourself in tears!" he brought his hand up to my face and stroked my cheek. I looked into his hazel eyes and tears fell like a waterfall.

"Yes, I do!" I whimpered and my instinct took over. With one hand on his neck I pulled him close to me and kissed him. His lips moulded with mine so perfectly, just like they used to. My tears fell into the creases of our kiss and he pulled me closer to him so our bodies were touching. I was still in love with him; there was never a moment since I met him that I hadn't been. His hands moved from my cheeks to my waist and I had that feeling in my stomach; pure passion.

_**Think of me when you're out, when you're out there**_  
><em><strong>I'll beg you nice from my knees<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when the world treats you way too fairly<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, it's a shame I'm a dream<strong>_

_**All I wanted was you**_  
><em><strong>All I wanted was you<strong>_

_**I think I'll pace my apartment a few times**_  
><em><strong>And fall asleep on the couch<strong>_  
><em><strong>And wake up early to black and white reruns<strong>_  
><em><strong>That escaped from the mouth, oh, oh<strong>_

_**All I wanted was you**_  
><em><strong>All I wanted was you<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I wanted was you<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I wanted was you<strong>_

_**I could follow you to the beginning**_  
><em><strong>Just to relive the start<strong>_  
><em><strong>And maybe then we'll remember to slow down<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all of our favorite parts<strong>_

_**All I wanted was you**_  
><em><strong>All I wanted was you<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I wanted was you<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I wanted was you<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I wanted was you<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well? REVIEW!<em>**


	6. First Date

_**So, yet another chapter. I know people wanted to know how things were going to work between Christie and Gerard. this chapter doesn't really answer that question. Sorry. It's a it of a short filler chapter. Anyway, review please!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – First Date<p>

**Gerard**

My heart was racing faster than ever as I kissed her perfect lips. I hadn't been so happy in so long; I couldn't believe she was kissing me. I didn't want to let her go, but eventually she pulled away.

"I've waited so long for that to happen again," I almost whispered, "but where do we go from here?" she giggled childishly and moved a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I should talk to Tyler first. After all, he comes first in all this." I nodded.

"Of course. Do you want this us to keep this to ourselves until you talk to him?"

"That's probably best. Thank you." She kissed me again, although this time she wasn't so fierce; it was softer, more romantic.

"How could you forgive me so quickly?" I asked.

"I didn't. It took me ten years."

"Oh…right. I really am sorry."

"I know. I am too." She buried her head into my chest and I held her there for some time. It felt fantastic to have her back in my arms.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered into her hair. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you. You're the only person who had ever told me that and meant it."

"I find that hard to believe!" I chuckled.

"Seriously."

"Well, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world, and I've seen a lot of the world." I kissed her hair and held her tighter.

"They're probably wondering where we are." She pointed out.

"You're right, we should go back downstairs." We both climbed down the window in the roof and walked back downstairs and into the lounge.

"Where have you two been?" my Dad asked.

"We had a few things to talk about." Christie explained. Dad looked like he understood what she meant. Tyler seemed to be having a conversation with Mikey about his favourite bands. He must have turned up whilst we were on the roof.

"Hey, Mikes!" I said as I sat beside him. Christie sat the other side of Tyler.

"Hey, Gee!" he grinned and went back to his conversation with Tyler.

All I could think about for the rest of the evening was the future. On one hand, I was happy that Christie was ready to give me another shot, but on the other, I was scared Tyler wouldn't be okay with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Christie<strong>

"Mom, what did you and Dad talk about last night?" Tyler asked at breakfast.

"The past. He apologised for how he acted, and told me he still loved me…" I didn't look up from my bowl of cereal as I spoke.

"Really? Wow…Do _you_ still love _him_?" I didn't answer; I just took another mouthful of my cereal. "You do, don't you?" I nodded. "Go on a date with him then, or at least spend an evening with him." This had panned out perfectly…I wanted to talk to Tyler about this, but he was doing it for me!

"Maybe you're right." I played along with it, "Should I go and see him while you're at school tomorrow?"

"Definitely! It'd be awesome if you two hooked up again; we'd be a family!"

"Well, it's not as simple as that, but I'll go and see him tomorrow."

Well…That's that sorted…

* * *

><p>The next day Tyler got o the school bus with his best friend Josh just like every other school day. I have to admit I was a little anxious about what was going to happen when I turned up at Gerard's later on.<p>

When he answered his front door he was grinning and fiddling nervously with the ends of his sleeves.

"Hey," he smirked.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Of course." He stepped aside and I walked into the lounge and sat down. He sat across from me, "Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm not staying for long. I've just got something to say."

"Go on…" his expressions changed and became scared.

"I spoke to Tyler. He wants us to get back together and be a family. But I think we should take things slowly." He nodded along.

"So uh…do you want to go on a date or something?"

"I'd love that. You know, we never really had a first date. We only got together after…you know…" I went quiet as I remembered what Bert had done to me that night…

"Are you free tonight? I'm sure Mikey will look after Tyler…"

"Sure, why not?" I took a pen and some paper from my purse and jotted down my address. "You can pick me up at eight." I winked and threw the piece of paper at him as I stood up. He caught the paper and looked up at me, his beautiful hazel eyes filled with hope.

"Okay, I'll sort things out with Mikey. What are we actually going to do though?"

"You'll think of something." I teased and walked back out of the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Gerard<strong>

Ten to eight, and I was excited as hell, but shitting myself too…I wanted everything to go well on this date so badly that I knew I'd mess something up…

I sat in my car on the driveway planning what I would say when a got to Chris'. I was shaking with nerves. I hadn't been on a date in three years, and I had _never_ been on a date with Christie before.

But the excitement was there. I felt like a seventeen year old going on his first date, although I was twenty eight. And probably a lot more nervous…

_**In the car I just can't wait,**_  
><em><strong>to pick you up on our very first date<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is it cool if I hold your hand?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you like my stupid hair?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm too scared of what you think<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me nervous so I really can't eat<strong>_

_**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over**_  
><em><strong>Honest, let's make this night last forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<strong>_

_**When you smile, I melt inside**_  
><em><strong>I'm not worthy for a minute of your time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I really wish it was only me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm jealous of everybody in the room<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't look at me with those eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't hint that you're capable of lies<strong>_  
><em><strong>I dread the thought of our very first kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>A target that i'm probably gonna miss<strong>_

_**Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over**_  
><em><strong>Honest, let's make this night last forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<strong>_

_**Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over**_  
><em><strong>Honest, let's make, this night last forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<strong>_


	7. I'm Feeling This

**_I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN AGES! I apologise. Am I forgiven? I think by the end of this, you won't be able to stay mad at me... ;) NJOY! (and review, please!)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – I'm Feeling This<p>

**Gerard**

I pulled up outside of Christie's house and shut the car ignition off. As I knocked on her front door my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my mouth. She opened the door, and I stood like a fucking idiot, staring at her radiance.

She was wearing a deep red dress that just stopped above the knee and clung to her figure, with a black leather jacket and black converse. Her hair was in loose ringlets and fell beautifully over her shoulders.

"You look so beautiful…" I said in awe.

"Thank you," her cheeks turned the same colour as her dress, "so what are we doing tonight?"

"I thought we could go out to dinner in town."

"Sounds great! Mikey said he would have Tyler over night, so I don't have to be home by a certain time." She smirked at me innocently.

"Awesome, shall we go?" I held out my elbow as an invitation, and she took it. I walked her out to the car, opened the door for her, and got in myself.

The waitress in the restaurant took one look at me and seemed to recognise me. _Ah, crap,_ I thought to myself.

"Table for two?" I asked her.

"Sure, if you'd like to follow me…"

"Out of the way if that's possible." I added. I didn't want anyone else to recognise me. She led us to a table in the corner of the restaurant and brought us our menus as we sat down and made ourselves comfortable.

"What would you like to drink?" she got out a little notepad and pen.

"Can I have a glass of red wine, please?" The waitress jotted down Christie's order.

"Just a Pepsi, thanks." I knew alcohol wouldn't be a great idea…She walked off, leaving the two of us to choose our meals. I started scanning the menu.

"She recognised you, didn't she?" Christie smirked at me.

"I think so. I won't let it spoil our night though."

"I don't mind. You know, I actually really like your music, I would just never allow myself to listen to it."

"Thank you. A lot of it was written about you." She smiled at me. The waitress came with our drinks, and then took our food orders too.

"Which ones?" her curiosity got the better of her.

"'I'm Not Okay', 'Thank you for the Venom', 'The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You' and 'It's Not A Fashion Statement It's A Deathwish'. At least elements of those songs were about you, or how I felt after you left."

"Thank you?" she wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not, and honestly; neither did I.

"You know, not a day went by that I didn't think of you." She looked guilty.

"I'm sorry Gee. I thought about you every day too. With Tyler looking almost exactly like you, I couldn't forget." There was a short silence that was broken by the waitress with our food.

The dinner was nice. We talked a lot of things over and cleared the air. She seemed to have had a great life. Her career sounded so interesting, and it was a little strange that our paths never crossed. We'd been to the MTV studios she worked at so many times, but we never met.

After paying for the dinner and signing a napkin for our annoying waitress, we walked back out to the car.

"So, are you going home or…?" Okay, I admit it; I wanted her to come back to mine. Is that so wrong?

"Well…Honestly? I don't think I'm ready for this night to end yet."

"So, do you want to come back to mine then?" she thought for a moment.

"Sure, I'd like that." She smiled and got into the car. I mirrored her action, and began the short drive back to my house.

**Christie**

The night had been great, but I didn't want it to end. He'd invited me back to his, and being as naïve as I am, I accepted his invite. I didn't think he was the kind of guy to sleep with me then never call again. I knew him better than that. And even if I did wake p with him next to me, that couldn't be a bad thing. He had been a gentleman all night; I trusted him.

I sat on his couch and he put on some music; 'Dear God' by Avenged Sevenfold.

"I love this song!" I began to sing along.

"You still listened to Avenged Sevenfold? You really haven't changed." He laughed as he sat beside me.

"Of course I do, they're amazing! That night on the roof, when I had my iPod on; I was listening to this song when you crept up on me." I smiled sheepishly.

"It's sweet that you remember things like that." There was a silence as my cheeks burned. "Christie, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too." He leaned towards me, and kissed me.

**Gerard**

I loved hearing her say 'I love you'. I was so thrilled she still did. As I kissed her I pulled her closer to me. I just couldn't fight it anymore; I wanted her.

Her hands wondered from my cheeks to my neck, then to my chest as she let my tongue explore her mouth. This was so perfect. My breathing became more erratic when she began unbuttoning my shirt.

"Wait…Are you sure about this?" I didn't want her to regret this.

"Positive." She kissed me again and took off my shirt, her hands dancing all over my body.

Holy fucking shit…

_**{Get ready for action}**_

_**I got no regret right now **__**(I'm feeling this)**_  
><em><strong>The air is so cold and null <strong>__**(I'm feeling this)**_  
><em><strong>Let me go in her room <strong>__**(I'm feeling this)**_  
><em><strong>I wanna take off her clothes <strong>__**(I'm feeling this)**_

_**Show me the way to bed **__**(I'm feeling this)**_  
><em><strong>Show me the way you move <strong>__**(I'm feeling this)**_  
><em><strong>Fuck it, it's such a blur <strong>__**(I'm feeling this)**_  
><em><strong>I love all the things you do <strong>__**(I'm feeling this)**_

_**Fate fell short this time**_  
><em><strong>Smile fades in the summer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Place your hand in mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll leave when I wanna<strong>_

_**Where do we go from here?**_  
><em><strong>Turn all the lights down now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Smiling from ear to ear <strong>__**(I'm feeling this)**_  
><em><strong>Our breathing has got too loud <strong>__**(I'm feeling this)**_

_**Show me the bedroom floor **__**(I'm feeling this)**_  
><em><strong>Show me the bathroom mirror <strong>__**(I'm feeling this)**_  
><em><strong>We're taking this way too slow <strong>__**(I'm feeling this)**_  
><em><strong>Take me away from here <strong>__**(I'm feeling this)**_

_**Fate fell short this time**_  
><em><strong>Smile fades in the summer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Place your hand in mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll leave when I wanna<strong>_

_**Fate fell short this time**_  
><em><strong>Smile fades in the summer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Place your hand in mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll leave when I wanna<strong>_

_**This place was never the same again**_  
><em><strong>After you came and went<strong>_  
><em><strong>How can you say you meant anything different<strong>_  
><em><strong>To anyone standing alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>On the street with a cigarette<strong>_  
><em><strong>On the first night we met<strong>_

_**Look to the past**_  
><em><strong>And remember and smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>And maybe tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can breathe for awhile<strong>_

_**I'm not in the scene**_  
><em><strong>I think I'm fallin' asleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>But then all that it means is<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll always be dreaming of you<strong>_

_**Fate fell short this time**_  
><em><strong>Smile fades in the summer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Place your hand in mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll leave when I wanna<strong>_


	8. Bite Her

**_So, another chapter, to make up for my neglect... :L Enjoy, and review!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – Bite Her<p>

When I woke up with my arms around Christie, I felt complete. She was already awake.

"Mornin'" I grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, handsome." I hadn't noticed, but we were both completely naked. "You've learnt some new moves." She laughed. I rubbed my eyes in embarrassment

"Well, I'm not the only one." We lay talking and laughing for a while, just about stupid stuff.

The front door slammed downstairs, and I sat bolt upright. Fuck, not now. Any other time BUT now. I wasn't ready for another argument, especially not in front of Christie.

"Gerard?" I heard her walking upstairs.

"Who the fuck's that?" Christie sounded angry. I didn't get a chance to explain as she burst into the room.

"Gee, I…Who the fuck's this?"

"I'm Christie fucking Finch. Who the fuck are you?"

"My name is Eliza Cuts. I'm Gerard's girlfriend."

"EX-girlfriend!" I interrupted, "how did you get in?"

"With the key you gave me, silly!" she giggled.

"You were supposed to give that back!"

"Why? I love you Gee!"

"We've been over this so many times! I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU!" I shouted.

"You're such a bad liar, baby!" she laughed.

"Get the fuck out, Eliza! I don't love you!"

"Fine, I'll let you get dressed while I make some coffee." She left the room and went downstairs.

"Explain, or I'm leaving." Christie sounded pretty pissed off.

"About three month ago, I broke up with her after seeing her for two years," I began as I jumped out of bed and began to get dressed. She sat up and tucked the duvet under her arms. "She had a bit of a breakdown and started acting weird. She won't leave me alone. She's deluding herself, thinks we're still together. We're not, I can assure you!"

"Did you love her?" she didn't take her eyes off mine. She still looked angry.

"Yes. DID being the operative word! Doesn't mean I stopped loving you, and I've ALWAYS loved you more."

"So you don't love her any more?" I sat besides her, looking straight into her eyes and put my hand on her cheek.

"No, of course I don't. I love you; always have and always will." I planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Come on then, put some clothes on. I need your help with this."

"That'd be so much easier if I knew where half of them were." She winked at me playfully, "Where did you throw them when you ripped them off again?"

"No idea…I'll get you a shirt." I kissed her nose and headed to my wardrobe. When I turned around again, she stood in front of me in her underwear. At least she found that then…I gave her an Iron Maiden shirt which hung off her figure. We walked downstairs hand in hand to find Eliza sat at the kitchen table. Mascara had run down her face, and she had made two coffees, and she was sipping from one of them.

"Hey, baby." She stood up and tried to kiss me, but I turned my head away and pushed her off.

"You need to leave."

"But…" she objected.

"Now!" I raised my voice slightly.

"Why don't you love me? I didn't change!"

"I don't know, I just don't anymore! I don't need a fucking reason! I'm in love with Christie!"

"You're kidding right? Gee, I can get over that you cheated on me, and we can move on."

"I didn't cheat on you! I broke up with you three months ago!" she stood there, shaking her head. "You need to leave now." She pushed me out of the way and slapped Christie in the face. Then I got angry…

"GET THE FUCK OUT, ELIZA!" I shouted as I pulled Christie towards me and checked her cheek.

"This isn't over, slut." She said to Christie before storming out of the house, dropping her key on the floor on her way out.

"Fuck, are you okay?" she nodded whilst holding her cheek. "You didn't deserve that, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." She mumbled.

"No it's not. I won't let her hurt you again, I promise."

"Next time she pulls a stunt like that, you're going to have to hold me back so I don't bite the bitch." I laughed and hugged her.

"Nah, it's cool. You can bite her."

_**Well, when you go**_  
><em><strong>Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>And maybe when you get back<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be off to find another way<strong>_

_**And after all this time that you still owe**_  
><em><strong>You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know<strong>_  
><em><strong>So take your gloves and get out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Better get out while you can<strong>_

_**When you go would you even turn to say**_  
><em><strong>"I don't love you like I did yesterday"?<strong>_

_**Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading**_  
><em><strong>So sick and tired of all the needless beating<strong>_  
><em><strong>But baby when they knock you down and out<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's where you oughta stay<strong>_

_**Well after all the blood that you still owe**_  
><em><strong>Another dollar's just another blow<strong>_  
><em><strong>So fix your eyes and get up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Better get up while you can, whoa whoa<strong>_

_**When you go would you even turn to say**_  
><em><strong>"I don't love you like I did yesterday"?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well come on, come on!<strong>_

_**When you go would you have the guts to say**_  
><em><strong>"I don't love you like I loved you yesterday"?<strong>_

_**I don't love you like I loved you yesterday**_  
><em><strong>I don't love you like I loved you yesterday<strong>_


	9. A Storm is Brewing

_**Sorry, it's been a while...**_

_**I just want to say, thank you to everyone who is reviewing. It means a lot. In your reviews, it'd be helpful if you could let me know what you thought of the storyline. That way, I might not get writers block so often, and I'll upload a lot quicker!**_

_**I also wanted to ask for your opinions on something. Should I write and upload a Frerard story? And if so, what should it be about? LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEWS! **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – A Storm is Brewing<p>

**Christie**

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't even a little bit jealous. I know that I had had boyfriends, so I was probably being quite hypocritical, but still… And why hadn't he told me he was being harassed by a psychotic ex?

"Er, Chris…Is Mikey sending Tyler to school?" Gerard interrupted my train of thought.

"He said he would." I said bluntly. I was still slightly pissed off, even though it was half an hour since she left.

"You're still pissed at me aren't you?"

"No, not you, at her. I mean, she slapped me for fucks sake! _And _she said it wasn't over…"

"What can she _really_ do to you? She's all talk babe, I won't let her split us up!" he grinned and stood up from his place at the kitchen table and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, kissing my neck from behind me.

"So, we're together again then?" I smirked, knowing the answer.

"Yes. Care to make it official?" I sensed his seductive tone and turned my head to kiss him. He then picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and carried me upstairs to the bedroom, giggling like a child.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Tyler shouted in delight at the school gates.<p>

"Hey, kiddo!" I grinned as he attacked me with a hug, "I gotta talk to you, it's important. But don't worry, it's good news!"

"You and Dad are back together, aren't you?" Damn this kid…

"In a word, yes. Now get in the car, squirt." I smirked and got in myself, as did he.

"So, is he going to be moving in?" he was full of glee.

"Whoa, slow down! We've just started seeing each other again." He sighed and relaxed into his seat. He really wanted us to be together, didn't he? How sweet!

**Gerard**

"So you guys had sex then?" Mikey was being so inquisitive.

"Yes…Twice." I suddenly became very sheepish and bashful.

"You filthy whore!" he laughed.

"Shut up, Mikes." I was blushing violently.

"So you guys are back on?"

"Yes. But…Eliza came over, and freaked out. She slapped her, and threatened her…"

"Shit…Seriously? Can't she just get it through her fucking head that you don't love her? Jesus Christ…" I nodded, pouring another coffee for myself. "Do you think she'll do anything though?" I bit my lip. "Gee?" He looked nervous for my response.

"I'm worried, Mikey. She's had previous convictions for assault and theft. Who knows what she's capable of…" I sipped on my coffee and ran a hand through my hair.

"It'll be fine. By the way, you haven't told Ray, Frank or Bob about all of this, have you?" _Oh, shit! _

"Er…No. I haven't had time, it's all happened to quickly."

"Bring Christie tomorrow when we all gather at mine. It'll be like old times!" He grinned. I nodded.

"I'll see what she's doing." I pulled out my cell phone and text her;

_**Hey, babe! Doing anything tomorrow? Xoxo**_

_**Okay, first; don't call me babe. I am not a little pig in a story. You can do better than that. Second; nothing, why? Xoxo**_

_**Want to meet at Mikey's at about 1? Xoxo**_

_**Sure, why not! **__**xoxo**_

"Yeah, she's coming." I smiled.

* * *

><p>"So, what's this big news?" Frank was starting to grow impatient.<p>

"Yeah, don't keep us in the dark, Gee!" Bob urged.

"Okay, well…I'm seeing someone." They all stared at me, surprise painting their faces.

"If it's Eliza again, I think you're making a big mistake." Ray scolded. I shook my head vigorously.

"No, no it's not. It's actually someone you all know from a long time ago," they didn't speak, they were waiting, "Christie's back, and we're dating again." I oozed excitement.

"Whoa, seriously? That's…That's fantastic Have you like, met your son too then?" Frank was just as excited as me.

"Yeah, and he looks so much like me, it's almost freaky. And, he wants us to be a family!" I could feel myself welling up.

"That's fucking insane!" Bob patted my shoulder supportively, smiling like a fat person in McDonalds.

"Yeah. And she should be here soon." I chuckled slightly when her car pulled up outside, right on cue. She looked radiant, as ever. Mikey let her in, and she sat beside me, giving me a quick kiss.

"Fuck, Christie, is that you!" Frank rubbed his eyes in disbelief, "you look so grown up!"

"Aww, thanks, Frankie! You don't look like you've grown up at all!" she grinned cheekily and everyone but Frank laughed. He was pretending to be offended by her comment.

"I can't believe you're back. This is so awesome!" Ray was talking so fast…

"Thanks, Ray! I missed you all so much! How've you all been?" Everyone erupted into conversation, whilst I sat content, listening to their chatter. It felt like old times again. But I couldn't help but feel that something was watching from around the corner. Something was going to happen. Something big…

A storm was brewing.

_**I always go back to this room**_  
><em><strong>I'll always love the way you move<strong>_  
><em><strong>As you say that we need<strong>_  
><em><strong>To give it up this time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I turn to the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I see it open wide<strong>_

_**Wash it all away**_  
><em><strong>Watch it all fade away in the night<strong>_

_**I'd never take the sun away**_  
><em><strong>I'd never bring the dark again<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd never take the sun away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Woah-oah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanna wash it all<strong>_

_**I don't believe in wasting time**_  
><em><strong>Searching for truth we'll never find<strong>_  
><em><strong>As you say that we need<strong>_  
><em><strong>To give it up this time<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I love the way you burst and bloom)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I turn to the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I see it open wide<strong>_

_**Wash it all away**_  
><em><strong>Watch it all fade away in the night<strong>_

_**I'd never take the sun away**_  
><em><strong>I'd never bring the dark again<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd never take the sun away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Woah-oah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanna wash it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna wash it all<strong>_

_**Don't tear us apart**_  
><em><strong>Don't tear us apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't tear us apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll tear you apart<strong>_

_**Don't tear us apart**_  
><em><strong>Don't tear us apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't tear us apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll tear you apart<strong>_

_**Don't tear us apart**_  
><em><strong>Don't tear us apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't tear us apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll tear you apart<strong>_

_**Don't tear us apart**_  
><em><strong>Don't tear us apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't tear us apart<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll tear<strong>_

_**Wash it all away**_  
><em><strong>Watch it all fade away<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the night<strong>_

_**I'd never take the sun away**_  
><em><strong>I'd never bring the dark again<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd never take the sun away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Woah-oah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanna wash it all<strong>_

_**I'd never take the sun away**_  
><em><strong>Woah-oah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanna wash it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd never take the sun away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Woah-oah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanna wash it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd never take the sun away<strong>_


	10. A Fiery Temper

**_I am calling this the curse of Chapter 10. If you remember, chapter 10 in "Plans Change..." was the chapter that had the most horrible thing happen in it. Christie was raped. Now, chapter 10 has come around again, and I see a pattern forming. Another EVIL chapter. Don't hate me. This is not the last chapter (not by far). Review, people. Let me know how mush you hate me! And tell me what you think of the story. It really helps me to write._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – A Fiery Temper<p>

**Christie **

"We totally have to go out for a meal all together or something. Jamia would love you see you again!" Frank smiled.

"You guys are still together too? That's so sweet!" I was so happy for the two of them.

"Yeah, we're engaged actually." His smile grew bigger.

"Aww, congratulations!" I jumped at the sound of my cell phone before answering the call. "Hello?"

"_Miss Finch, my name is Mrs Byron. I'm the principal at Belleville elementary school. It would seem you are over an hour late to pick up your son, Tyler." __Fuck! _I hade totally forgotten!

"I am so sorry, I'll be right over!" I hung up and grabbed my bag.

"Who was that, sugar?" Gerard asked.

"Tyler's principal. I forgot to pick him up! I'll see you soon, this has been great!" I kissed Gee and left quickly. I felt so guilty for leaving him there!

When I arrived at the school, he was sat colouring in his classroom. His teacher gave me a disapproving look.

"Sorry, Ty! I completely lost track of time!" He looked up at me and smiled.

"It's okay, were you with dad?"

"Yeah, we went to Uncle Mikey's to meet everyone." I stretched out my hand and he took it, picking up his bag as we walked out to the car.

That night I sat on the couch, eating a bowl of popcorn once Tyler had gone to bed. I was watching some late night horror film which was boring me to the point I was talking to the characters.

"Not the basement, you fucktard!" I groaned. So predictable…"Fuck this, I'm going to bed…" I mumbled and turned off the TV. I dragged my ass upstairs, changed into my pyjamas and went to bed.

I woke up to Tyler shaking me violently, crying. _Night terrors_ I thought at first.

"CALL 911!" he screamed.

"WHY!" I sat up. Burning…I smelt burning…

"There's a fire downstairs! Mom, we can't get out, it's in the hall and the stairs are on fire!" he continued to shout as I reached for my cell phone and dialled 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?" _A polite voice asked.

"There's a fire! My son and I can't get out!"

"_Okay, where are you?"_

"25, Brooklyn street, Belleville!"

"_The fire department will be there soon. Try to keep you and your son calm, and don't take any unnecessary risks!"_

"Okay, thanks." I hung up and dialled the next number on my hitlist. A groggy voice answered.

"_Chris, what's up?"_

"Gee, there's a fire in my house. We can't get out. The fire department is on their way." I had started crying, and was cradling a hysterical Tyler in my arms.

"Shit! I'll be there soon! It'll be okay, I promise!"

"I love you, Gee." I sobbed.

"Don't you fucking dare. You're getting out of this!" By now I was choking on the thick black smoke that plagued the room.

"I have to go…" I hung up and dropped the phone, before getting on the floor myself, and dragging Tyler with me. _Smoke rise_ I thought. Flames started licking up the walls of the bedroom by the doorway. They way they danced, a menacing collage of yellow and orange, made me stare in horror. I heard sirens pulling up outside, and more tires after that. I crawled over to the window and saw firemen unravelling hoses, and Gerard looking scared shitless. I opened the window and shouted to him.

"GERARD!" I screamed.

"CHRISTIE!" he shouted back, matching my tone. I looked behind me to see Tyler was now lying unconscious. I ran to him and scooped him up, checking his pulse. He was still alive. I ran back to the window.

"Help! Someone catch him!" Gerard ran forward, along with a fireman.

"We'll catch him! The fireman shouted, and they both outstretched their arms. People from other houses had now gathered outside, watching the display. I dropped him, and luckily, they caught him. I then fell to the ground, spluttering and coughing. Breathing has become so hard…Fuck, this was it. I was going to die. I reached for my phone, and typed three words…

"_I love you"_

I sent it to Gerard in a last attempt to let him know.

"CHRISTIEEEEEEE!" he screamed from outside. It was too late. A huge explosion sounded downstairs, and I was plunged into absolute darkness…

* * *

><p><strong><em>What an evil cliffhanger...I will update again soon. I am doing a lot of coursework, as I'm going back to school on Monday, and if I haven't done this, they'll slaughter me. <em>**


	11. Beggers Can't Be Choosers

**_Hello again! Long time, no update! Did you like the cliffhanger I left you on? No? GOOD MWAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll hate me for the cliffhanger in this one too then...I got a little choked up whilst writing this. Tee hee. xD_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Beggars Can't Be Choosers<p>

**Gerard**

Christie had just thrown Tyler out of her bedroom window, and a fireman and I had caught him. He took him to the newly arrived ambulance and I turned my attention back to the raging fire. Christie had disappeared from the window, and my fear, along with the heat, intensified. My cell phone then beeped, and I checked the text. It was from Christie…

_**I love you**_

No, no no no no no! She was _not_ going to die!

"CHRISTIEEEE!" I screamed, my tears streaming down my cheeks. Suddenly, a huge roar of flames blew out of each window and doorway. The sheer force of the explosion sent me flying backwards. "NOOOO!" I got up and started running towards the building, but two strong arms pulled me back, restraining me. "GET OFF; I NEED TO GET TO CHRISTIE!"

"Shh, Gerard! The fire fighters are going to get her!"

"Mikey?"

"Yeah, it's me. Gee, listen to me; she's going to be okay."

"Are you blind? Her house just exploded with her inside it. This is not-o-fucking-kay, Mikey!" To this he had no response, he just held me tighter, rocking me back and forth as we sat on the grass. After a while, he said something that chilled me to my core…

"Gerard, don't look up. Stare at your hands, the ground, anything! Just don't look up." My natural instinct of course was to disobey, and look up. I wish I had listened to Mikey…

A fireman had Christie in his arms, limp and lifeless. Burns engulfed her exposed thigh where the fire had singed her clothing. Her body was blackened with soot and ash, and blood from several gashes on her head and body stained her blistered skin. She looked like something from a horror film.

"Christie…" I whispered. Slowly, I removed myself from Mikey's grip and made my way over to the ambulance where Tyler and Christie where both being treated. Tyler had come around, though his breathing was laboured. They began hooking Christie up to several machines, muttering things about 'BP' and shit. I sat with Tyler and squeezed his hand.

"Sir, you can't be in here!" a paramedic said.

"He's my son, she's my girlfriend. I'm fucking staying." He simply nodded before proceeding to place two pads on Christie's chest. He picked up two handles…A defibrillator. Fuck, she was dying…

"Charging 360…aaand…CLEAR!" several paramedics stood back as shocks ran through her burnt and battered body, making her spasm uncontrollably. The heart monitor made no change. _Come on, Chris! Don't give up on me! Don't give up on your son! _I silently prayed.

"Again. Charging 360…aaand…CLEAR!" another shock, more spasms…Only this time, the heart monitor seemed to create a steady rhythm of beats…

"She's stable," the paramedic turned to me, "she's not well, and there's still a very high risk that she might no make it. Now I need you to tell me; is there anyone else in that building?" I shook my head, and squeezed Tyler's hand even tighter.

"Dad…" he groaned.

"Shh, you need rest sweetie." More and more tears soaked my shirt.

"Don't…Don't give up on-on h-her. Sh-she loves you too m-much…"

"I won't, I promise kiddo. I love her too. And, I love you. We're going to get through this as a family." He smiled at me, weakly.

"Th-thank you, Dad." I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p>The beeps were getting on my nerves. Simultaneous beeps, one after the other. One week and three days after the fire, Christie was still in a coma. Tyler had been discharged with no serious injuries. Mild oxygen starvation, they had said. Mikey took care of him while I was at the hospital. When I went home, he went with me.<p>

When I was at the hospital, I just stayed by Christie's bed, talking to her. I told her what Tyler and I had had for dinner the previous night, what computer games we played; stupid stuff like that. This particular day, I had become desperate. I sat at her side, crying and begging whilst holding her lifeless hand.

"Chris? Please, baby! You've gotta wake up! We only just got back together! I don't want to lose you again, and Tyler needs his Mommy! We need you. I can't lose you again!" I sobbed. It had all become too much, and I burst into tears, sagging my head. But I soon quietened down when I felt a strange sensation in my hand. Had it just been…squeezed?


	12. Sleeping Beauty

**_You beautiful, beautiful people! Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing my shit! It really means the world to me! Keep reviewing, my lovlies! _**

**_So, today is Mikey Way's birthday, so; HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKEY WAY! THE UNICORNS AND KILLJOYS SALUTE YOU! This chapter may be a little corny and cheesy, but deal with it. That's who I am. ANYWAYS, please review! The more reviews, the quicker I update, because I know what to write and where to go with the storyline if you review! :)_**

**_LATERS!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – Sleeping Beauty<p>

"Chris?" I thought I had imagined it in the sheer desperation I was feeling, "do that again, sweetie." And miraculously, I felt another gentle squeeze. "Holy shit! Can you hear me? Are you waking up?" Again another squeeze, harder this time. "NURSE!" I shouted. A nurse in blue uniform walked in looking alarmed.

"What's the problem, sir?"

"She squeezed my hand! I swear to god! Then I asked her to do it again, and she did! I asked her if she could hear me, and she did it again!" I said in one breath. The nurse held Christie's other hand, and asked me to talk to her again.

"Chris, honey; squeeze my hand again. And the nurse's hand." Before I had finished, she had already squeezed both our hands.

"You're right; she's waking up, but slowly. There's not much we can do, other than keep talking to her. I'll leave you with her. This is good news though sweetie." She left the room. A grin shot across my face. I sat on the edge of Christie's bed, stroking her face.

"Hey sleeping beauty! Time to wake up now." I leaned forward, closed my eyes and kissed her as gently as I could. My eyes flew open again when I felt her kiss back weakly. She was staring at me, her icy blue eyes glistening. "Look alive, sunshine!" I giggled. She smiled a little.

"Hey Gee!" her voice crackled.

"Fuck, you gave everyone such a fucking scare! How d'you feel?" Her smile faded when I asked.

"It hurts…I feel hot. Did my thigh get burnt? That's what hurts the most…" I could see her eyes watering.

"Yeah, your thigh was burnt. Apparently some rubble fell on you too. DO you remember what happened?"

"Not really…I remember dropping Tyler, that's all. OH GOD! Where's Tyler? Is he okay?" she sat up quickly, obviously regretting it as she winced in pain.

"Calm down, he's fine. He's been staying with me, and he's with Mikey whenever I'm here. He comes to see you too though. Everyone does."

"Can you bring him here? I want to know he's okay…"

"Sure, I'll ring Mikey and tell him to bring him." I kissed her forehead and left the hospital so I could ring him.

**Christie**

Now Gerard had left, I could express just how much pain I was really in. My leg felt like it was burning still, the flesh just rotting away. I saw several large blisters on my arms and legs. I didn't look under my hospital gown, for fear of revealing a mangled torso. My thigh was bandaged, and the pressure was surely making things worse. I ached and burned all over…Cuts and bruises were stinging and pulsing. Tubes stuck out of my wrist and nose. As to what they were for, I had no idea. An annoying beep of a hear monitor began to piss me off.

After almost ten minutes of assessing my wounds and grimacing, Gerard, Mikey and Tyler walked in.

"Mom!" he shouted as he launched at me, wrapping his arms around me. My torso stung in response, but I didn't care. My son was okay, and I had him in my arms.

"Hey Squirt! How've you been?"

"Scared, Ma!" his little heartbroken hazel eyes made my stomach twist.

"Well, I'm fine. I hope Dad took care of you!"

"Yeah, he did. We played video games, and ordered pizza and stuff." He grinned. I looked at Gerard disapprovingly. He shrugged at me in defence and a smile grew on my face.

"Sounds like you had fun! I'm glad you're spending time together."

"Mom…Can we move in with Dad? I mean it's not like we have a house to go back to…" I was taken aback by his request. I stuttered a few times before Gerard took over for me.

"Of course you can, little man!" he winked at me, "if that's okay, Chris?"

"Erm…Sure…"


	13. Pretty House and Ponies

_**So this is chapter 13, named by one of my best friends; Faye. Strange child...**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, subscribed and favourited my stories and me, it means a lot!**_

_**I also wanted to say a special thank you to WeAreAllABunchOfLiars, who doesn't quite realise that our talk the other night saved my life. Thank you, so much. **_

_**ENJOY, AND REVIEW.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – Pretty House and Ponies<p>

The doctors had discharged me from hospital after a day of being awake again. Gerard was helping me pack up, and we were about to leave when he sat down on the hospital bed, almost in protest.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need you to tell me the truth about something" his face was deadly serious…

"Shoot." I sat beside him and he turned to me, taking my hand.

"You don't seem happy about coming to live with me. There's a slight…reluctance, about the whole thing. Are you happy with me?" I knew this was coming…

"Of course!" I think I was trying to convince myself more than anyone else…

"You're lying…" I could see the sparkle leave his eyes.

"No, it's just…" I stood up and began pacing slowly.

"Just what?" he remained in his place.

"It just seems like too much too soon. I'm still not 100% sure I can trust you."

"Of course you can trust me! I'm over the pills and alcohol, and I love you more than anything."

"Yes, but is that enough? We have a son too. Can you handle that? It's hard Gee. Lord fucking knows, it's hard."

"Yes I can. We've been coping and bonding so well over the last week and a half."

"But what do you expect to happen? We aren't going to have a fucking pretty house and ponies, are we? This isn't as easy as it sounds!"

"We can at least try, Christie. Please…" his voice cracked and he sounded like he was begging. I looked up to see he was nearly in tears. My heart hung heavy in my chest, as if someone had pulled on it. Guilt washed over me, and my uncontrollable need to please people kicked in.

"I'm just worried. But, I guess I've got nowhere else to go. We can try." He wiped his eyes, making me feel even worse. I limped back to him and held his hand.

"I'll try my hardest, I promise. I love you, and I don't want to lose you again."

"I love you too," I smiled and kissed him quickly, "Can we go now? This place is starting to get to me…" He nodded, picked up my bag, and we left the hospital with me limping on one crutch, hand in hand.

As we walked out of the hospital doors and out into the car park, I was almost blinded by a flash, followed by several other simultaneous flashes, and a muffled roar of questions.

"Who is this girl, Gerard?"

"Is it true she's your girlfriend?"

"Is it true you have a son?"

"Is she the mother?"

The questions whirled around my head and before I could acknowledge the situation, Gerard was pulling me away looking extremely pissed off.

"Is it true that ex-fiancée Eliza Cuts started the fire that put your lover in hospital?"

At that question, my head snapped up. _Fiancée? What? _Gerard continued to pull on my free arm, like he was pleading that we could get out of there. We got into the car and sped off, leaving the paparazzi stood in awe.

_He had been engaged to her? He wanted to _marry _her?_

Then more thoughts poured into my far to widely opened mind. _Had she started the fire? I didn't leave any lit cigarette anywhere, nor did I leave any appliances on…It must have been arson. But even she couldn't pull off a stunt like that, could she?_

"Chris? We're home sweetie." Gerard placed a caring, yet shaky hand on my undamaged thigh. _Home? If that's what he wants to call it. _I mentally scoffed. I smiled an unconvincing smile and emerged carefully from the car, trying not to put any weight on my right leg. I could sense Gerard's unease, but I wasn't letting this fiancée go…

Later that evening, after a very tense dinner, we sat on the couch watching some shitty TV show. He tried to put his arm around me and pull me close so we could snuggle, but instead I lay completely rigid on him, showing no signs of affection.

"Chris? Something up?" he asked. I scoffed at him. "What did I do?" he sounded so innocent. I sat up again and stared at him.

"Fiancée?" I spat through gritted teeth accusingly. He went completely stiff, and his eyes widened.

"Oh…" he choked out.


	14. Motherly Instincts

**_"What's this? Another update in one day? She's gone mad!" I hear you cry. Well, don't worry. I'm not mad. Much...I just thought it was unfair to leave you on another cliffhanger for so long...I've been giving you a lot of cliffhangers in both of my stories. This is my sorry. Am I forgiven? *bats eyelashes*_**

**_Review please, guys! :D_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – Motherly Instincts<p>

I waited in silence for some kind of reply for at least five minutes.

"Well, she's not anymore!" he finally said, defensively. I chuckled slightly in spite.

"No, but she was. And you know the worst bit? You didn't have the fucking balls to tell me yourself." Venom seeped out of my reply. I was pissed, and boy, was he going to know that!

"I'm sorry…" he whimpered. Pathetic excuse of a man…

"Sorry? SORRY! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME!"

"I didn't lie; I just didn't tell you the whole truth…"

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!" I couldn't fucking believe this.

"Oh, hardly!" he began to get defensive then…

"'FRAID SO, MATE! YOU HAD SO MANY CHANCES TO TELL ME! I WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE WITH IT IF YOU HAD JUST TOLD ME! BUT THE FACT YOU KEPT IT FROM ME…I…I…ARGH!" I threw a pillow at him in rage. He was lucky that was the first thing I grabbed."

"Would you calm down? How many fucking times do I have to say it? I. DON'T. LOVE. HER."

"AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME? I KNOW YOU DON'T. I'M UPSET BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! I HAD TO FIND OUT VIA PAPRAZZI!" I stood up and stumbled slightly before limping towards the door.

"I CAN'T HELP THAT THE PAPARAZZI FOLLOWED ME! IT IS NOT MY FAULT, SO DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON ME!" his suddenly loud voice caught me off guard, and I span around on my heals, furious.

"You are kidding me, right? I am not angry because of the paparazzi. I am not angry because you were engaged. I am angry, BECAUSE. YOU. LIED." Tears pricked at my eyes as he continued to shout, ignoring my last comment. A new kind of fury burned inside me. I reached for the little vase that was on the coffee table and threw it at him. He ducked as it hit the wall behind him. Then, he picked up a photo frame and threw it in my direction, narrowly missing. In retaliation, I picked up something else, although what, I'm not sure. Then, I realised something. I was turning into my mother…

I dropped the object and fell to the floor in a heap. I didn't want to be like her. No…No way. I wouldn't let that happen! Memories of the argument between my parents that night I came home with Frank and Mikey flooded through my head. I began sobbing violently in an uncontrollable fashion.

Gerard stood silently in shock for a moment. He hadn't expected my spontaneous break down, nor did he know why it occurred. He ran towards me and sat beside me, pulling me closer to him. He covered my eyes and one of my ears with his hands and pulled my head close to his chest. He then brought my knees up to my chest, putting me into the foetal position. All I could hear was his heart beat, and I couldn't see anything but blackness.

Then I realised what he had done. To calm me down, he had recreated the atmosphere of the womb; the only place a person would have no worries. This was a natural motherly instinct. How did he know to do this?

Sure enough, I quickly calmed down. My sobbing ceased, but he still sat on the floor with me, cradling me. I don't know how long we had been there, but when he lifted my head from his chest, his eyes were puffy and pink.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I said nothing. I just lay in his arms, and pressed my head against his chest once more.

Fuck the arguments. This was where I wanted to stay.


	15. Heartless Pigs

**_Hello, again! I jsut want to say a quick thank you to everyone who's reading my shit! It means a lot! Seriously! I know I say that a lot, but y'know... ;)_**

**_Also, you are now able to post ANNONYMOUS reviews on this story, meaning if you're reading this and don't have an acount on , you can still review, by clicking the review button! ;) *hint hint*_**

**_Those of you who already review, THANK YOU, and please keep doing it!_**

**_Much love,_**

**_ Beth. xx_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – Heartless Pigs<p>

**Gerard**

I wasn't sure how long we had spent on the floor, but Christie had calmed down a lot and was now crying softly into my chest. I had no idea why she all of a sudden fell to the floor, but I knew I had been a prick. Well, understatement of the year, actually. What the fuck is wrong with me?

We'd been there so long, and I was starting to question her consciousness. When I peeled her head from my sopping wet shirt, sure enough, she had fallen asleep. Her eyes were puffy and red, and tears were still silently falling as she dreamt.

I tucked an arm under her legs, the other around her shoulders and stood up, carrying her to bed. She stirred slightly as I lay her down, but thankfully didn't wake up. I changed into some pyjama bottoms and lay beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. As soon as I did, she relaxed into my hold, and I fell asleep embracing the long lost love of my life.

**Christie **

Sunlight radiated through a slit in the curtains and straight onto my eyes, temporarily blinding me when I woke up. To escape the wrath of the UV rays, I turned over, only to be staring into a pair of stunningly beautiful hazel eyes. They startled me at first, but it's so easy to get lost in them…Sorry, where was I again?

"Good morning…" he sounded nervous. Then I remembered last night…

"Uh, hey…" I was scared in case he was still pissed at me.

"Am I still an asshole?" he asked. Seems he had the same worries, then.

"No. I just wish you had told me…" I sighed.

"I know; I should have. I guess I was just scared at what you would say, or you'd think I didn't care about you."

"It's okay, you're forgiven." I smiled, and he smiled with me.

"Thank you. Now why did you sort of…break down?" Was I being that much of an ass, or was it because I threw the picture at you?" Oh shit…_that_.

"No, it wasn't you. When we were throwing things; it reminded me of the argument that split my parents up. I realised I was turning into my mother, and it scared me. She died alone, without her family. She lost everyone because of that argument. I don't want to die alone, Gee…" I started crying again, involuntarily. The thought terrified me. He pulled me towards him, hugging me tight to his chest.

"You won't, sweetie. I'm never leaving you. Not unless you want me to." He kissed my head several times, and I felt like I was in that safe place again. What is it about this guy that's so magical; he can calm me down almost instantly?

"I love you, Gerard."

"I love you too." I could hear him smile as he spoke. I tilted my head around so I could kiss him. I don't know how this is physically possible, but he pulled me closer to him, so our lips were crushing each others. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, begging for entry. Of course, I didn't deny him. I mean, would you? Our tongues explored each others mouths for a while, before the doorbell rang downstairs. Perfection = ruined. Goddamnit.

Gerard sighed and went to see who it was. I grabbed my crutch and followed, hobbling behind him.

"Package for Christie Finch? I need her to sign for it." A spotty teenage boy stood at the door.

"That's me…" I signed for the package in confusion. No one knew I was living here, did they?

I hobbled through to the kitchen to open the package, and Gerard went to get changed. I unravelled the brown paper with caution, and screamed in horror when I saw what it was.

A blood-soaked pig's heart sat in a little box. There was a note pinned to the flesh. Gerard soon came running into the kitchen, only half dressed. He stared at the heart without saying a word. I took the note, being careful not to touch the lump. I felt sick to the pit of my stomach at what I read…

_Dear Christie, _

_Did I not manage to barbeque you and your son? Damn…_

_I thought this little present was appropriate, considering you and Gerard_

_are heartless pigs. Watch your back, slut. This isn't the last you've heard from me._

_All my love to Gerard!_

_Eliza __xx_


	16. Nasty Surprise

**_So, hey guys! :3 How long's it been? Too long. Anyway...This chapter is shitty, and rushed, because I had NO IDEA where to go with the story from the last chapter. So..._**

**_Just a quick reminder that you can now submit annonymous reviews if you don't have an account on here, just by clicking the review button at the bottom. Tah._**

**_And also, if you've read "Plans Change..." and this one, please check out "The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys", because it's very different, and more imaginative. That'd be great, thanks! REVIEW, PLEASE! :D_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – Nasty Surprise<p>

I sat with the note in my hand for a few minutes. I could feel tears prickling at my eyes as my hands began to shake. This was sick. Eliza wanted me and Tyler _dead? _I couldn't help but think she was being extremely unreasonable.. She could want to kill me; fine. Not that she'd succeed. But Tyler? No. I would fight back for Tyler. If she wanted a fight, she was sure as hell going to get one.

"We have to go to the cops…" Gerard sounded angrier than me, "we have proof it was her now." I simply nodded in reply, as my brain had forgotten how to process words to my mouth. He wrapped the heart up again and put it out of sight, then grabbed his phone and dialled 911. That bitch was going to get locked up.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your time Miss Finch, Mr Way. We'll have an officer stationed outside at all times, to ensure you feel safe. We'll take the package for evidence. If you get any more trouble, please don't hesitate to call this number." The officer gave us a piece of paper.<p>

"Sure. Thanks officers." Gee spoke for me. The two officers nodded and left, leaving me to feel a little safer. Gerard then turned to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Why do psychos and stalkers always come for _me_?" I complained. He chuckled quietly into my hair and squeezed me.

"I should go and pick Tyler up from Mikey's. Will you be okay on your own?" he asked.

"There's an officer outside. I'll be fine." I smiled half heartedly.

"Okay, I won't be long. Love you!" he smiled and kissed me, before grabbing his keys and leaving. I sighed heavily and hobbled upstairs to go shower. I smelt of pig…

**Tyler**

Finally! My mum and I had moved in with Dad! This was EVERYTHING I ever wanted! My Dad had sat me down and told me everything about Eliza and stuff. I wasn't scared though. As far as I'm concerned, she can bring it! No one can touch _my _family.

**Christie**

I didn't think this shower thing through, did I? The hot water scolded my burns so much; I could have sworn I heard them sizzle…

"OOOOOW! FUCK A DUCK IN A CHICKEN SUIT ON TOAST IN KENYA!" I screamed. Random? Yeah, shut up. I turned the water right down to freezing before Gerard burst in in a blind panic.

"What is it!"

"Get out, Gee!" I covered myself with the shower curtain. Why? Well…I hated how my body looked at the moment. Battered, burnt and bruised. It's horrible. He rolled his eyes and left. I don't think he's sussed how I feel about myself yet.

Once out of the shower, I wriggled into some sweatpants and one of Gerard's hoodies and stumbled down the stairs.

"Mom!" A little voice piped up. He hugged me once I sat down next to Gee.

"Hey, Squirt! Have fun at Uncle Mikey's?"

"Yeah, loads! He's teaching me how to play bass!" bless; he looked so happy!

"That's awesome!" Gerard, by now, had put his arm around my shoulders and was brining wildly.

_Damn,_ my family is perfect!

_**- Time Lapse, 2 weeks -**_

"Honey, I gotta go to band practise; we're writing our new album," Gerard beamed at me, "I'll see you later. You gonna be okay?" he still fussed over me constantly, even though I could walk perfectly fine, and we'd heard nothing more from Eliza.

"Gee, I'll be fine. Stop worrying!"

"Okay, call me if you need anything and I'll come running."

"I know you will. I might take advantage of that." I smirked seductively.

"You can save that attitude for later." He winked and kissed me quickly before heading out of the front door. What was I meant to do until Tyler got back from school? Hmmm…

I sat watching an old black and white move on TV about…well…I wasn't paying much attention, actually. COFFEE! That's what I needed. I rose from the couch and limped out of the kitchen. Okay, so I don't need the crutch anymore, but it's still kind of painful…

"Hello, Christie…" said a voice from behind me. I jumped out of my skin and dropped the mug I was holding. It smashed into several pieces. But that voice…It rocked me to my very core, and I couldn't turn around. I didn't want to see that face ever again…

**_Review, please, you beautiful killjoys! :D_**


	17. I Forgive You

**_Just a short one, but an important one. Don't hate me too much. There'll be more explanation in chapter 18. Review, please, my lovelies. :)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 – I Forgive You<p>

No, this can't be happening. It was impossible, surely? How did they get in? I still couldn't manage to turn around. The sound of that voice made my skin crawl. Every hair stood up on end; goose bumps formed on every inch of my skin. My heart pounded against my rib cage, pleading to escape, to kill me on the spot. My stomach had dropped to my feet, along with all my blood…

"I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I knew you wouldn't let me in if I turned up on your doorstep, and you need to hear what I have to say."

"I don't _need_ to hear anything. Get the fuck out of this house, now!" I hissed.

"Please, just listen!" the voice remained calm. I – however – didn't.

"NO! GET THE FUCK _OUT_!" I screeched, turning around. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the person in front of me.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you! Really, I am!"

"YOU'RE DEAD! WHY ARE YOU HERE? LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I'm evidently not dead, Christie."

"But you DIED! IN PRISON! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD?"

"The injection failed. It only knocked me out. They weren't allowed to do it again, because whether they failed or not, my sentence was still carried out. It's against my human rights, or some shit."

"What about my human rights?" You stole at least half of mine when you FUCKING RAPED ME!" he winced slightly as I said that. Tears had materialised from what seemed like nowhere and fell down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" he stared at the floor, a look of sorrow painting his face.

"Sorry can't heal eleven years of hell. Every day you fucking tormented my mind. Even now, the images of that night… I…I…" I couldn't finish that sentence. Sobs took over for me. He looked helpless for a while, before speaking again.

"I can't undo what I di…"

"Save it. Get the fuck out before I call Gerard."

"I'll happily talk with him here. Please, I'm begging you…" a tear rolled down his cheek.

"You have five minutes. Talk quickly."

"Okay. I'm so sorry for ra…for…what I did…It was the worst thing I could have done, and the countless times I tried to kill myself over it…The guilt overwhelmed me. I can't take back what I did, but I can't live with myself if I don't at least try to apologise." He was breaking down right in front of me. He looked so sincere… I stepped forward hesitantly and put my hand on his shoulder as a mild comfort.

"Are you serious?" He simply nodded. He couldn't look at me. He just stared at the floor, tears falling in line with his gaze.

"Gerard will kill you if he finds you here."

"I know, I just needed you to know that I'm sorry."

"You tried to kill yourself?...How?" He rolled his sleeves up to reveal a mass of pink and white scars. He'd hacked away at his own wrists… "Oh…"

"Please believe me. I hate myself for what I did." I pulled him into a hug out of habit.

"It's okay, Bert. I forgive you."


	18. This Is How I Disappear

**_So, I got the reaction I wanted from the last chapter. Everyone was like "OMG didn't expect that!" Ace! I thought this chapter was a little boring, so I added a few comedy elements. Tell me if you think I'm not cut out for comedy, but be nice. I only have one heart, and it's already hanging together with sticky tape! I also promised you a little explanation. Yeah, you get that too. And it is only little. Sorry. So serious stuff, mixed with comedy. Tell me if it works in some reviews? Thanks!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 – This is How I Disappear<p>

You think I'm crazy for forgiving him so fast, don't you? Well, truth is; there's only so much time you can spend hating someone in your life before you realise, life is just too short. You've got to move on, and if that person who did you wrong really means their apology, you should accept it. Seeing him that cut up reminded me of myself at the start of the healing process. It hurts, and you find yourself so desperate you'll do anything to resolve your situation. I remember the pain I felt, and I wouldn't wish that upon anyone; not even my rapist.

"Thank you…" he sniffed as he cried in my arms.

"Shh, it's okay," we broke apart and he stood there, tears staining his cheeks, "but you really should go. Gerard will be home any minute." He wiped his cheeks and nodded.

"Thank you for accepting my apology. I won't bother you again. Goodbye, Christie." He stepped forward, kissed my cheek and exited through the front door. Whoa…

Six weeks after the 'Bert encounter' and I had said nothing to Gerard. He'd only think I was mad. They were just finishing the last song in the recording studio to complete their new album, "The Black Parade". I think the song was called "This is How I Disappear". I totally lost myself in his dreamy voice as he sang the lyrics…

"_And without you is how I disappear, and live my life alone, forever now…"_

He winked at me as he sand and my knees went weak. Fan girl moment! Damn his perfection…

When they had finished Gerard walked towards me and stood in front of me where I sat on a table. He snaked his hands around my waist and grinned.

"So what did you think?" he asked, biting his bottom lip out of nerves.

"I love it, of course! The album as a whole is amazing. It's different to your usual stuff, but it's sensational!" I rambled.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and kissed me before we were rudely interrupted by a clatter of instruments and a man I recognised to be Brian Schechter falling over them. Band managers are ridiculously clumsy, huh?

"Hey, don't hurt Pansy!" Frank cried out as he cradled his guitar. Sometimes it was hard to decipher whether or not he actually had a physical relationship with that thing…The hole where the amp lead goes is too small, surely? Anyway…I giggled slightly at the personification.

"Sorry, but hey, I come bearing good news!" Brian sounded elated. Kind of a triumph for him; he usually sounded so monotone you'd think he was stoned. He wasn't, but you know…Everyone gathered around in interest. "You guys are going on tour again! Isn't that fantastic?" Everyone seemed ecstatic, apart from Gerard.

"Gee, what's wrong?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"I don't want to have to leave you behind…You haven't been…yourself recently." There was a short silence…

"Gee, don't be stupid. You should go. I'll be fine. I've got Tyler, and I'm pretty much healed. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean physically, Christie…"

"If I could interrupt," Brian started. Gerard nodded for him to continue. "You can bring Christie and Tyler with you, if you like. We can home school Tyler, and have a child minder look after him when the shows are going on."

"Really? Uh, that's a great idea! Thanks, Brian! Gee, what do you think?"

"I think…We're going on tour!" he cheered. AWESOME!


	19. Awkward

**_I've gone mad. Uploading on both stories in the space of half an hour or so? Jeez, I'm on fire! Review, please! :D_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 – Awkward…<p>

**Tyler**

"Tyler! Come down here a sec! Your Dad and I have something to ask you!" Mom called from the bottom of the stairs. I groaned and paused my game of Mario Kart. I walked downstairs and sat on the sofa opposite them.

"What is it?" I grumbled, a little apprehensively.

"Well, this thing came up, to do with my job, and I have to go on tour…" Dad started.

"You're leaving us already?" I panicked. He couldn't just leave!

"NO! No, no, no! This is my question. Do you want to tour with us?" Whoa, seriously?

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!" I jumped up out of excitement and hugged my Dad.

"You still have to do your school work, Ty. You don't get off that easily." Mom said, ruining the moment and laughing when I groaned.

"When do we go?" I asked.

"In about a week. Are you sure you're okay with this, Ty?" Dad asked.

"Hell yeah! But I'm going to go and finish my game of Mario Kart now, 'kay? Good. Bye." I turned on my heels and ran back upstairs, secretly jumping with joy inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Christie<strong>

The day we left on the tour bus was hectic to say the least. There was so much to do, but once we set off to our first destination – Seattle – everything seemed pretty good. Gerard sat next to me in the lounge area near the back of the bus, his arm around my shoulders.

"So is there anything I should know about being on tour?" I asked.

"Sleep isn't an option." He laughed but I detected some seriousness in his tone.

"I see. And what about the screaming fan girls?"

"Steer clear of them. They'll rip you limb from limb! They fucking terrify me!" We both laughed for a while before Frank came and sat beside Gerard.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" he grinned his stupid lop-sided grin and look so cute. Whoa, wait…What? Cute? Shut up Chris…Brush it off…

"Hey, Frankie. Not much really, you?" I said casually.

"Same really. Hey, when are you guys going to get married?" He smirked and winked. Sexy motherfuck- NO!

"FRANK! We're no where near ready for that…" Gerard stepped in. I nodded along, admittedly a little disheartened. Not that I was going to show that…

"Sorry, I just thought you guys seemed pretty tight, so…Hmm…Awkward." He laughed and left again, leaving Gerard and I in an awkward silence. He was the one to break it.

"I hope I didn't hurt your feelings when I freaked out about the marriage thing. I just didn't think you were ready for that…"

"Well, honestly, I'm not. It's way too soon. But someday, maybe." His head snapped down to look at me.

"Seriously? You'd consider marrying me in the future?"

"If we were happy, then yeah, possibly. But I'd rather not think about that right now. It's too soon."

"Agreed; no more talk of marriage." I nodded in acknowledgment and he kissed my forehead. "Anyway, I have a haircut booked. The tour stylist wants me down the front of the bus. I won't be too long." He stood up and walked out of the lounge area.

Almost an hour had gone by, and Gerard still wasn't back. What was taking him so long?

"Chris! Can you come here, please?" he called eventually. I walked towards the source of the noise and stopped dead when I saw his hair.

"Oh my god. You sexy-ass mother fucker." His hair was cropped short and whiter than snow (if that's even possible…).

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it!" I walked up to him, grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. I couldn't help it! He looked so god-damned fuckable! Yeah, that's right. I said what you were all thinking.

"Jeez, Chris! What was that all about?" he asked, grin on his face and eyes wide.

"Just wanted you to know what your sexiness does to me." I smirked and kissed him again.

What? A little bit of tonsil tennis never hurt anyone…


	20. Confession

**_Hello again! I'm updating a lot recently, aren't I? Maybe I should calm down before a spontaniously combust...This is just a little short chapter which I really enjoyed writing. I have no idea why. _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 – Confession<p>

**Frank**

"Jamia, come on! You're being unreasonable! I can't help that I'm on tour! If I could some home, I would!" This phone call was getting ridiculous.

"_You know what Frank? I don't even know you anymore! Maybe you _shouldn't _come home._" She spat down the phone.

"Fine, fuck you." I hung up quickly. She was really fucking pissing me off. All she did was have a go at me for being on tour. Why couldn't she understand that this is my life?

I decided then to walk back into the lounge area where everyone was sat.

"Hey guys! Whoa…Nice hair Gee!" His white, cropped hair was the first thing that caught my eye.

"Thanks, man. Is everything okay? You sounded pretty pissed off…" Gee asked.

"Yeah; Jamia's just being a bitch about the tour." I sat beside Christie and put my head in my hands. I felt her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me, and I felt grateful instantly.

"Is Tyler still playing that Donkey Kong Bongo game?" Bob asked her.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'm going to go and challenge him. Come on, Mikes."

"Make it a tournament, I want in too!" Ray said as they all got up and left.

"Wait up!" Gee got up too then, and left to catch up with the, leaving me with Christie. Shit. Okay, confession time; I have a bit of a thing for Christie. How could I not? She's a very attractive young lady. Oh, who am I kidding? She's sexy as fuck! But she's Gerard's…Those thoughts had to be banished tot eh back of my mind.

"Are you sure you're okay, Frankie?" she asked, breaking the silence. God, I love it when she calls me that…

"Not really, Chris…" I sighed. She scooted closer to me and her thigh brushed against mine. My pulse quickened and a chill ran up my spine. She then put her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, putting my arms around her waist. It was better than I ever could have imagined.

"Thank you." I smiled and hugged her tighter.

"That's okay. She'll see sense soon enough." Wouldn't count on it…

* * *

><p><strong>Christie<strong>

Seattle is a beautiful city! No really; it is! We were greeted by sunshine and screaming fans. First show of the tour would be awesome!

"Five minutes, guys!" someone shouted.

"High-five time!" Ray announced, and they performed their pre-show ritual of high-fiving everyone. Including myself. Gerard then sauntered over to me in his black parade uniform.

"Could you get any sexier?" I asked, smirking.

"You'll have to find out at the hotel later, won't you?" he winked, snaking his arms around my waist. I giggled childishly and planted a kiss on his nose. "I'll see you backstage later, but I kind of have to go now…I love you!" he kissed me wuickly and walked off in the direction of the stage door. The rest of the band followed behind him. Wait…Did Frank just? No…Did he really roll his eyes when Gerard kissed me?

Okay…CONFUSION.


	21. Choose Your Poisons

**_Hello again, my lovlies. So, I like this chapter. Things take a turn for the worst. Or nearly the worst, anyway. But not before a little Frerard moment. ;) Don't get excited over that though. Things are about to go down hill... Review, please! :D_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 – Choose Your Poisons<p>

**Gerard**

So there I was; on stage in front of thirty thousand people, singing 'Mama' in to a crowd of screaming fans. Oh, how I've missed this! But I couldn't help but notice Frank's lack of enthusiasm…I felt pretty shit for him actually. With Jamia being a bitch, he had a lot on his mind. I should cheer him up somehow…

After 'Mama' came 'You Know What They Do to Guys like Us in Prison' and I remembered how we used to fool around a little on stage to piss off the homophobes. It always used to make us laugh. So I sauntered over to him in the instrumental, grabbed him by the hair and crashed my lips to his before letting go, winking and continuing to sing. The crowd screamed at the little 'Frerard' moment. I turned back to see him smiling to himself, and playing with the resurfaced energy I always knew he possessed.

**Christie**

Okay…What the fuck was that? Gerard _kissed _Frank? Holy shit, that was hot…Can I join in? Oh…wait, shouldn't I be mad at Gerard for kissing another guy? For some reason I just couldn't…And Frank looked like he was a pretty good kisser…OH MY GOD CHRIS, SHUT UP! I mentally scolded myself. _You are with GERARD!_ _What's wrong with you?_

Once they had finished I sulked off quickly to the hotel to avoid any awkwardness. I sat down on the couch and lit up a cigarette. This new found 'liking for Frank' was starting to stress me out.

Hmm…I wondered if Gerard still had his skeleton suit pyjamas. They were the comfiest mother-fucking pyjamas ever, and I always relax instantly in them. I went into the bedroom and rummaged around his suitcase for the garment. My eyes widened as my hand came across something cold and hard. Like glass…I pulled it out to find half a bottle of Whisky had been stuffed inside his suitcase out of sight. Jesus fucking Christ…

"Oh, shit…" Gerard's voice sounded behind me. He started to walk towards me but I turned around and glared at him, stopping him in his tracks a few metres away from me.

"What the fuck is this?" I waved the bottle in his face.

"It's nothing. Just a little…pick-me-up."

"Yeah? Well pick this up." I threw the bottle down into the space between us and it smashed, the brown liquid splashing across the carpet and glass scattering across the floor.

"Hey! Do you have any idea how much a bottle of Glenmorange costs?"

"You selfish bastard…Don't you remember? This is the reason we broke up in the first fucking place!"

"It's not as easy to stop as you think, Chris!"

"You said you _had_ stopped!"

"I had! I was just nervous about our first gig!"

"So you drank HALF A BOTTLE OF WHISKY?" I raised my voice and stepped over the broken bottle.

"I'm sorry…It's hard... Just please, please don't leave me again." I pushed past him and started towards the exit. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know. Don't you dare follow me, I don't even want to look at you. But while I'm gone, think of your son, who's sleeping soundly down the hall with his child minder, blissfully unaware of your addiction that one day will kill his daddy!" I said spitefully and walked out, slamming the door. Shit, where now?

I walked down the hall and knocked on the door of the first person I could think of.

"Shit, Chris, what's up?" I hadn't realised I was crying until he wiped the tears from my cheeks. He let me in and we stood by the door, before I fell into his arms and cried.

"Frankie"…I sobbed. Yes, I went to Frank's room. I knew he'd be there for me, okay? Don't judge me.


	22. Jeopardy

**_Please, PLEASE don't laugh at me for this. I don't have a clue how to write like this, so it was a bit of a shock as to just how hard this really was. I had a lot of help from WeAreAllABunchOfLiars, who really should get a lot of the credit for this. She gave me the ideas, I typed them up. But yes, please don't laugh at me *cough cough* Faye and Katie *cough cough*. ;) IF I GET ANY ABUSE FROM YOU GUYS AT SCHOOL FOR THIS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! KThanksBye._**

**_Please review! :)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 – Jeopardy<p>

"Shit, Chris, what's going on?" Frank's voice oozed concern, and a hint of panic. We were sat on his bed, with me crying into his shoulder.

"Gerard was hiding a bottle of whisky from me…He said it was a 'pick-me-up'. Why the fuck is he doing this, Frankie?"

"I have no idea, babe. I don't see why he'd want to jeopardise what he has with you. I know that if I was with you, I'd do anything I could to keep you." Whoa, seriously?

"What?" I lifted my head to look at his, my sobs ceasing.

"I'm just saying, that if I was with a beautiful, funny and generally amazing woman, I wouldn't do anything that would make me lose you." He held my chin between his thumb and first finger. His words were so sincere; he really meant them. We sat staring into each others eyes for a long time. His face seemed to edge closer to mine and pretty soon his lips were only millimetres from mine.

"Frankie…" I whispered and shut my eyes. His breath felt warm against my skin and smelt like breath mints and cigarettes. His lips touched my softly before he applied a little more pressure. Without thinking, I tilted my head and kissed him back.

**Frank**

She was kissing me! Oh, shit! I couldn't believe she didn't pull away! She didn't slap me, or scream at me; she kissed me back!

She started off with a soft kiss, her lips gently manoeuvring with mine. It was delicate; possibly even romantic. After a few seconds, things deepened. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip, asking permission; which of course I granted. Our tongues clashed together and began to dance to the rhythm of our hearts that were beating unnaturally fast. She then began tugging on my lip ring with her teeth. I moaned slightly into the kiss and she giggled.

When she started to kiss along my jaw, down my neck and onto my collarbone, I couldn't fight back the urge any longer. My hands wondered down to her waist and pulled her closer so our torsos were touching. She began pulling on my t-shirt, trying to get it off. She lifted it over my head and began kissing my chest. She then proceeded to remove her own shirt, revealing a beautiful lacy red bra.

She pushed me down by my shoulders and straddled my hips, before kissing me again, but greedier. All of a sudden, my tight skinny jeans got even fucking tighter.

She broke the kiss and smirked at me, then began unbuckling my belt and pulling off my jeans. She snickered when she saw my boxers…

"Batman?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"They're…comfy?" she giggled then removed her own jeans and straddled me again. She began rotating her hips; grinding against me. "Fuck…Chris…" I whimpered. She kept grinding as she undid the clasp on her bra and threw it somewhere in the hotel room. "Chris, I can't fucking take this much longer, you fucking tease!"

"She giggled again and took off our remaining underwear, leaving us both completely nude. She sat astride me again and put me inside her, moving her lips like she had before; but this had a whole new feeling…

Now it was her turn to moan. Her moans only intensified the pleasure…

"Shit, Frankie!" I bucked my hips forward and the squeak she made only encouraged me to do it again. And again. And again, until she was practically screaming my name.

"Frankie! I'm gonna…Oh, shit!" she fell forwards onto my chest as we both reached that crucial point of climax.

"We lay on the bed for a while, a heap of sweaty, out-of-breath mess. Then a thought popped into my head…

_Fuck, what have I done?_


	23. Cheater, Cheater, Best Friend Eater

_**Hello, my lovelies! So, I got a better response to the last chapter than I thought. No teasing, but some really great reviews! Thank you! I knoew everyone's itching to find out how it's going to be handled, so, here you go... ;) **_

_**By the way, if you didn't know, I've started to write a Freard story! CHeck it out, awesome people! ;)**_

_**Reviews are love! :D**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 – Cheater, Cheater, Best Friend Eater<p>

**Frank**

What a fucking mistake. Cheating on my fiancée with my best friend's girlfriend? Not fucking cool…

"Chris, that was amazing and all, but do you realise what we just did? We fucking cheated!"

"The thought had crossed my mind, Frank!" she sat at the end of the bed, unable to look at me. "We can't tell them. We just have to act like nothing happened…" _Easier said than done. How can you act nonchalant about the best sex of your life?_

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe you should go back to Gerard." I didn't mean the dog shit that was spilling out of my mouth. I wanted her to stay, though I knew it was wrong…

She nodded and pulled on her clothes. Before she left she turned to me, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry, Frankie." She whimpered, and headed out of the door.

**Christie**

_Fucking hell, why did I do that? Stupid mother fucker…_

I walked back into my own hotel room to find Gerard smoking a cigarette and crying on the couch. _Shit, now I feel even worse._

His head snapped up when I shut the door. His eyes were pink and puffy from tears.

"Gerard, I'm so sorry!" I ran at him and hugged him tightly, tears spilling over my cheeks.

"Why? You've got nothing to apologise for!" _If only you knew…_I hugged him tighter. "I however, do. I shouldn't have bought alcohol. You were right; I'm going to end up killing myself! I won't do it again; I just need to stay strong for you and Tyler."

"It's okay, just don't do it again." My conscience was ridden with guilt. I couldn't help but forgive him so quickly after what I had done…

"I won't, I promise." He hugged me as tight as humanly possible without crushing me.

"Can we just forget that tonight ever happened?" I asked. Of course, with a hidden meaning…

"If that's what you want; of course we can..." he kissed my cheek and pulled away.

"I'm going to take a shower." I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I felt dirty. Hell, I fucking was! I felt like something was crawling over my body. I'm such a fucking…_slut._ So many people had told me that; Bert, Rebecca Cross, Eliza…And they were _right._

When I stepped into the shower I let the boiling water scold me. I deserved any pain I felt, right? I scrubbed myself ferociously, making myself bleed in some places. I was so desperate to get his fingerprints off me. It reminded me of the shower I took after my 'encounter' with Bert. Only Frank didn't rape me. This was _my _doing.

Once I felt slightly cleaner and the crawling sensation ceased I got out of the shower, towel-drie3d my hair so it hung by my shoulders still slightly damp, and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked into the bedroom and sat on the end of the bed, placing my head in my hands. Gerard then came in and sat behind me, massaging my shoulders.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked in between kissing my neck and shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"If you're sill bummed about earlier, I can try and make that go away. They say that uh…make up sex is probably the best kind of sex." He was using his sexy, seductive tone, but getting nowhere.

"Sorry, Gee. I don't really feel like it…" _I'm a little tired from fucking your best friend._

"That's okay. Another time then," he kissed my shoulder again, and then embraced me in a hug, "we've got all the time in the world together."

Oh, the overwhelming guilt…Little voice chanted in my head….

_Cheater, cheater, best friend eater! Cheater, cheater, best friend eater!_


	24. Big Plans

_**Soooooo...I might not update a lot soon; I have A LOT of courework to do... D: BUT I will try and update as much as I can! **_

_**Please, check out my new Frerard story, blah blah blah...**_

_**Reviews would be loverly! ;) I only need three more to get to 100! And I love hearing what you think of my shit! ;)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 – Big Plans<p>

**Frank**

That night I got no sleep whatsoever. I had too much to think about! Well, one thought in particular occupied my mind; Christie.

Did I love her? I knew I had the hots for her, but after tonight? I wanted her again; forever in fact! But she was Gerard's and they have a kid! I couldn't mess that up for them; no way.

If Gerard knew, he'd hate me forever. I would be forced to leave the band, and I couldn't live without My Chemical Romance. It was everything to me!

Then we have Jamia. I still loved her…right? I was due to be married to her; of course I love her! Then why was Christie all I wanted? _Snap out of it, Frankie boy._

**Gerard**

Something's up, something bad. Every time I'd try and snuggle up to Christie that night, she'd shrug me off again. She must have still been pissed off at me. Hell, I don't blame her. Why am I such a dick?

I have to make this up to her somehow; a huge gesture of love maybe? I have no idea what to do…Maybe I could…Nah, I have no idea…I need help! I could see if Frank's up; he always has great ideas.

I got out of bed carefully, trying not to wake Christie _Oh, she'll think I've gone drinking…Better leave her a note…_So I did. I grabbed a pen and a bit of paper and scribbled something down.

_Hey, Chris._

_Don't worry; I'm not at the liquor store. _

_I'm only in Frank's room._

_Love you loads,_

_Gee xoxo _

I pulled on a shirt and straightened out my crumpled sweatpants, before making my way to Frank's room. I knocked on the door and silently prayed he was awake.

Sure enough, he opened the door. I got a bit of a shock though; his eyes were pink and swollen, his cheeks wet. He was stood in just batman boxers, looking like shit if I'm honest.

"Shit Frankie, what's up?" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just…Jamia I guess. What can I do for you, Gee?"

"I need some advice. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He stepped aside and I went and sat on the little couch. He pulled on some similar grey sweatpants to my own. He then sat beside me and asked; "So what's eating at ya, Gee?"

"I did something bad. I-"

"Yeah, Chris kind of came to me…Why are you back on the drink, Gee?"

"I was so nervous about this tour. It's been a long time, and I thought that the new album might not be accepted well, and with everything that's happened recently I thought I needed it. But that's not what I need advice with. I want to make it up to Christie. Y'know, show her how much I love her. I just don't know what to do…Help!" He looked as if he shifted uncomfortably. Shit, I'd been selfish, hadn't i? He was going through Jamia. _My _relationship troubles are nothing compared to his. I was about to apologise when he spoke up.

"Romantic meal or something? Just spoil her rotten."

"Nah, Christie hates being spoilt. It has to be a gesture."

"Write her a song? I think she'd like that."

"That's a good idea," I began, but then I came up with a better one, "OH! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO! Frankie, will you come shopping with me in the morning?" I had the _best_ idea.

"Sure. Come by when you're ready to go."

"Thanks, Frank!" I grinned and sauntered back into my own room. When I got back Christie was sat up in bed, reading the note I had left.

"Hey baby, sorry I just needed to talk to Frank about something." As a second glance I found that she was crying too. Why is everyone crying? "Baby, what's wrong?" I sat beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Bad dream…you left me…y-you said…" she spluttered between sobs. I interrupted her before she could go on.

"Shh, sweetie! I'm not going to leave you. Far from it. I love you, Christie."

"I…love you…too." She sobbed.

_Thank fuck for that._


	25. How to Break a Man's Heart

**_I know I said no more updates for a while, but I HAD to upload this one! It's very short, but it kinda had to be...I got so excited writing this!_**

**_Also, thank you SO MUCH for helping me pass the 100 reviews mark! Please keep reviewing! :D_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 – How to Break a Man's Heart<p>

**Gerard**

"Dad, can I stay up and watch the gig tonight? Boston is meant to be a great crowd!" Tyler whined.

"No, Tyler, you need to be in bed!" Christie said matter-of-factly.

"But Mom…" his voice increased in whininess.

"Maybe just this once, Chris."

"I said no!" _What the fuck is up with her?_

"Please Chris, just tonight. It's all I ask." I whined in the same tone as Tyler.

"You sound like Ty…Okay, fine. Just this once." She smirked slightly. Tyler and I high-fived, both grinning.

* * *

><p>"<em>We all carry on, when our bothers in arms are gone, so raise your glass high for tomorrow we die, and return from the ashes you crawl!" <em>I sang to the stadium, finishing off Mama. _Now's the time, Gerard! Do it now!_

"You are all fucking superstars! But I need to do something very important, and there's someone I want to introduce you all to! Christie, can you step out here please?" I looked over to the side of the stage to see her shaking her head. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear. "Come on, Chris! They want to meet you, now! Don't leave 'em hanging!" I grinned, walked over to the side of the stage and grabbed her hand. "You'll be fine," I whispered away from the mic.

I tugged on her hand and she walked out onto the stage with me. The crowd erupted, cheering her on. I pulled her to the centre of the stage, and began to talk…

"Now, Boston, this is the _beautiful _Christie Finch! Isn't she beautiful?" I stopped and they all screamed, "Yeah, that's what I thought too. Anyway, this girl matters more to me than anything, and I want to show her that!" I turned to look at her and she was smiling sheepishly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She laughed.

"Well, there's something I need to do…" I pulled something out of my back pocket, not letting her see it. I then took her left hand in mine, and knelt down. The crowd began to scream, and she looked bewildered. "Christie Finch; would you do me the incredible honour of marrying me?" I opened a little red box to reveal I silver ring with a moderately sized diamond in the centre.

The crowd were suddenly screaming even louder.

But Christie's silence was deafening…

**Christie**

Oh shit, what do I say? After the shit with Frank, a proposal isn't exactly what I need right now…

The crowd were chanting "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"

The spotlight was on us.

The rest of the band was on edge.

Gerard's eyes were full of hope.

Shit; how do you break a man's heart in front of 30,004 people?


	26. How NOT to Break a Man's Heart

_**Hello again! Nasty little cliff hanger last time, huh? XD Well, we find out what she says now...**_

_**Review my lovelies! :D**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 26 – How NOT to Break a Man's Heart<p>

Shit; how do you break a man's heart in front of 30,004 people?

Simple really.

You don't.

"Of course I'll marry you, Gerard!" I grinned as he slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger. He stood up and we flew our arms around each other in what was probably our most intimate hug ever. He pulled back and kissed me, only adding to the romance.

I had forgotten they existed, but the crowd was screaming louder than I thought even possible, and I was smiling wider than I even thought possible.

"I love you Christie," he pressed his forehead to mine and stroked my cheek, staring into my eyes with a gorgeous smile etched on to his flawless face.

"I love you too Gerard." And I really meant it. Screw Frank. _Not literally of course, I already felt shitty for that…_

Truth is; at that moment in time, I was the happiest I had been in a long time. All the worries of the past few days just washed away.

"So, this next song is one I wrote about Chris ten years ago. This is Demolition Lovers!" The music started up, and he began to sing…

"_Hand in mine into you icy blue, and then I'd say to you, we can take to the highway, with this trunk of ammunition too, I'd end my days with you, in a hail of bullets…"_

I could feel myself coming close to tears. He was so perfect…

"_I'm trying; I'm trying, to let you know just how much you mean to me…"_

I was melting on the spot, I swear. The overwhelming love and adoration I had for this man just kept growing.

"_And after all the things we put each other through."_

Oh, the truth in those words…

"_And I would drive on to the end with you, a liquor store or two, keep the gas tank full and I feel like there's nothing left to do, but prove myself to you, and we'll keep it running!"_

I stole a glance at Frank, who was concentrating on his guitar parts. He soon looked up at me though and smiled, surprisingly. His smile was reassuring, like he was giving me his blessing. Why I felt like I needed his blessing is beyond me, but I knew that he was – on some level – happy for the two of us.

* * *

><p>"Gerard…" I moaned. His kisses had begun their decent down my neck and across my collarbone. His hands were roaming all over my body, tearing away any offending clothing he and I were wearing. I never got the chance to look him in the eyes; I was a little preoccupied with what he was doing to me…<p>

"Christie; I love you so much…" his voice was higher than usual. It didn't sound like him.

"Gerard, you sound different…"

"Gerard? Chris, it's Frank…" My eyes shot open and I held his face away from mine. Sure enough, it was Frank's hazel eyes I was staring into; not Gerard's.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Frank?"

"Fucking you, like you asked me to?"

"But I don't even remember getting here…"

"Then let me refresh; you came to my hotel room, sat on the bed, and asked me to fuck you. And I said yes. I couldn't refuse that kind of offer. He smirked and ducked his head to kiss me.

That's when I woke up.


	27. Christie Who?

**_Enjoy. Don't hate. Review. Tah. ;)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 – Christie Who?<p>

I sat up in the hotel room bed, sweating and breathing heavily. I quickly flicked a switch on the nightstand that illuminated the room with a full yellow light. When I looked down at my hands, the ring Gerard had given me shone brightly in the dim light.

"Chris, are you okay?" Gee's voice croaked. _Ah shit, I woke him up!_

"I-I'm fine, baby. Go back to sleep."

"Then why are you crying?" _I was? _Oh shit, I was!

"Just had a really bad dream."

"Aww, poor baby!" he cooed and pulled me into his chest. We lay back down and snuggled into the duvet. "I'll never let them hurt you; I promise." Oh, how cheesy.

"You need to stop quoting your own songs, Gee." I laughed slightly and buried my head into his chest.

"I'll try and remember that. So, when do you want to get married?" His question caught me off guard. I genuinely had no idea.

"I don't know…Maybe in the summer? Whenever you want to. I just don't want a really massive wedding. Nothing expensive, and can we keep it quite low key?"

"Of course we can, baby. You can have whatever you want."

"Okay, just a reminder; this is _our_ wedding. Not just mine. I don't want it to be about me. I want it to be about both of us."

"You're right. This is about us, and how much we love each other." He kissed the top of my head, and I could tell he was smiling. "But no matter what, you're wearing a white dress." He added, smugly. I rolled my eyes playfully in response.

"White just isn't my style. Black maybe…" I joked. He chuckled.

"I like the idea of you in a white wedding dress though. I think you'd look so beautiful," he cooed.

"Yeah? Okay, but I'm not going all traditional. I think I'll go with something modern and unusual."

"Like I said, whatever you want. You'd look beautiful in anything." He kissed my hair again.

"Aww, thank you! I can't wait to see you in a tuxedo." I giggled at the thought.

"Yeah? Well I can't wait to hear you say 'I do'". I giggled again.

"I can't wait for that either." I began running my fingers over the contours of his bare chest. "I love you. Not matter what happens, remember that. I love you, and always have Gerard."

"I know. No matter what happens, I'll love you too."

**Frank**

They're getting married. Fuck…That's my chance blown, whatever chance I had…Then again, did I really stand any chance? She didn't love me; that was plain to see. And even if she did, she loved Gerard more. That night was a fling.

I refuse to call it a mistake though. I just can't regret it…Sure, under the circumstances it wasn't a good thing to do, nor was it great timing, but it meant something to me.

I know I'm with Jamia, but I can't help how I feel. I love her too, and I'm still going to marry her. Maybe I should tell her…No. She'd leave me, and then tell Gerard. And I love Jamia more. I am such a man whore…Can't sleep with my fiancée, so I jump into bed with my best friend's girlfriend to satisfy my urges. _Thinking with your dick again, Frankie. Well done._

I didn't want to think about this anymore. I needed something to take my mind off it. Or make me forget…

I went over to my suitcase where I knew I had a six pack of beer. I flipped the lid off a bottle and began to drink.

And drink.

And drink.

And drink.

Sorry, Christie who?


	28. Celebrations

_**HAPPY 5TH BIRTHDAY TO THE BLACK PARADE! YAY!**_

_**Anyway...Don't hate me too much for this. The next chapter is written, and I shall upload it when I get enough reviews. ;)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 – Celebrations<p>

**Christie**

"We need to celebrate. Let's call everyone over!" Gerard suggested. My mouth answered before my head could.

"Sure, that's awesome!" I chirruped. It really wasn't awesome…I didn't want top bring Frank into this. I wasn't sure if he liked me or if it was a fling, and I didn't want him to get really weird over all of this.

By the time my train of thought ended, the room was filled with people. All of them were congratulating us. But I couldn't see Frank anywhere in the crowded hotel room. Did he really hate the idea of this as much as I had feared?

All of a sudden the door flew open with a deafening crash and a haggard looking Frank stumbled into the room, gaining the attention of those around him.

"Sorry I'm late, party on!" He then kicked the door shut and staggered towards me. "Hey Chris! Congrats on your wedding! Or engagement even; you're not married yet!" he slurred and giggled. His breath reeked of liquor.

"Frank, have you been drinking?"

"Only a little," he whispered, pinching his fingers together and losing his balance. I held him up as he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Why are you drinking Frankie?"

"To forget…" his answer caught me off guard and my eyes widened. To _what?_

**Frank**

Yes, I was off my face. I had to be if I was going to attend this "celebration".

When I stumbled in I turned a few heads. Understandable, considering I had made a rather large noise when I burst through the door.

Of course, Christie was the first person I spoke to. She saw right through me and noticed how drunk I was instantly.

"Why are you drinking Frankie?" her eyes looked so concerned.

"To forget…" I whispered. Her face changed completely and looking livid. Her eyes glazed over and a lone tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb but she slapped my hand away. "Ow, what was that for?" I whined.

"Gerard is going through withdrawal, and you're getting fucked up in front of him?"

"Oh yeah, because this is all about _Gerard_…"

"Don't you fucking dare. Of course this is about Gerard! You selfish fucking bastard!"

"I'm being selfish? Fuck you! You agreed to marry him while you _know _how I feel about you!" My alcohol tainted blood began to boil.

"No, Frank; I don't know how you feel about me, because you never fucking told me!" her tears were fierce rivers now, but she never raised her voice.

"Is everything okay? Chris, why are you crying?" Gerard had made his way over to the scene. Christie nodded her head and wiped her tears away. But no, I was not letting this go. I was ready for a fight, and I wasn't about to back down. She's a fucking _liar_…

"No Gerard, it's not okay. There's something about your fiancée you should know." Her head snapped up and her eyes were wide and tear filled.

"Frank, shut up. You're drunk."

"Not _that_ drunk. Gerard, your fiancée is a liar. She comes across as totally in love with you, like butter wouldn't melt, but she's really a dirty little slut."

"FRANK!" he shouted. Every head in the room whipped in our direction.

"LET ME FINSIH! I mean, don't you want to know why?"

"Frank, please, don't do this!" she pleaded.

"She slept with me Gerard. The night you had the whisky she came to my hotel room, and fucked me. THAT is why she is a slut."


	29. Laceration Clarity

_**I got 7 reviews on the last chapter! Wow, thanks guys! I believe that is plenty. You have earned another chapter. ;) Although, this cliffhanger is no better...**_

_**Love you guys! ;) Review! :D**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 – Laceration Clarity<p>

**Christie**

I could have killed him but my body wouldn't move. Everyone was staring at the three of us. Gerard stared at Frank, Frank stared at me, and I stared at the floor. What must have only been seconds felt like minutes; hours even. I wish someone would say something.

"Frank, that's not funny," Gerard denied.

"Wasn't intended to be; it's the truth, that perfect always-the-victim Christie was always going to keep from you." My bottom lip started to shake and more tears fell onto the floor beneath me.

"Christie; is he telling the truth?" Gerard turned to me. I didn't answer. I _couldn't_ answer. There was a long, unbearable pause. "IS IT TRUE!" I jumped at his sudden screech and looked up into his eyes. I've never seen rage like it…All my body would allow was an inaudible nod. Gerard turned to the rest of the crowd without any reaction.

"If you wouldn't mind, we've got a few things to sort out…" he gestured towards the door, and everyone began to leave.

I took the time to look up at Frank. I glared at him, and he returned the look. He had ruined everything. And for what reason? What could he possibly gain from this?

Once everyone had left, Gerard turned back to face us. He looked angrier than I had ever seen him, and it scared me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he spat through a clenched jaw.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I love you too much, and I didn't want to lose you."

"Why did you do it then?"

"I don't know…I was angry at you, and when Frank kissed me I was confused. I guess one thing led to another…"

"And you," he turned to frank, "why did you kiss her?" Frank shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I wanted to make her fee better, and she was cuddling up to me. When she looked up at me and our eyes met, I just…kissed her. I've got no excuse, I know that. Gee, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't call me Gee. Friends call me Gee. You're no friend of mine…"

"Gee, please I…"

"DID YOU NTO HEAR ME? ONLY FRIENDS CALL ME GEE! SINCE YOU SLEPT WITH MY FIANCEE YOU DO NOT CLASSIFY AS A FRIEND!" his words were harsh and I could see they were like daggers to Frank's heart.

"I'm sorry…" he whimpered again.

"Yeah, so am I. I think you should leave now." Frank nodded and walked out, leaving me to be interrogated alone.

"Gee, I…"

"Do you love me? Did my proposal mean anything to you?" he had started to cry now.

"Of course I love you! If I didn't, I wouldn't have said yes! The reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to hurt you!" I stepped towards him and put my hands either side of his cheeks.

"Then why, Christie? You were my whole life! If you'd have thrown me off a cliff it would have hurt less!" His voice was high and whiney due to his tears.

"I don't know, and I feel horrible for it! Please, believe me, baby! Frank meant nothing to me!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BABY! YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO DO THAT WHEN YOU FUCKED MY BEST FRIEND!" As he screamed he held me by the shoulders and shook me. He then pushed me back into a cabinet by the wall. The glass in the door smashed when my hands collided with it, resulting in deep lacerations on my hands and wrists. Blood began to pour out of the gashes at an alarming rate. I ignored the pain and pushed myself back up.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOATHE MYSELF BECAUSE OF THIS! BUT Y-YOU WERE DRINKING AGAIN AND…A-AND..." I felt light headed and began to sway. He closed the distance between us and started yelling again, holding me tightly by the shoulders, his finger nails digging into my flesh. Only, I couldn't hear what he was saying. He was muffled, like I was underwater. My vision went cloudy and I could feel myself about to pass out.

"H-help…" I whispered and fell to the floor.

The black consumed me, and I couldn't hear or feel anything at all.


	30. Blood, Blood, Gallons of the Stuff

**_Fuck, chapter 30 already? AWESOME! Can we see if we can get 130 chapters? Then y'all will get another chapter. ;) You've been fucking amazing so far! Thank you so much! But this is FAR from over. ;)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30 – Blood, Blood, Gallons of the Stuff.<p>

**Gerard**

I saw red. A lot of red. Christie had gone limp under my grip and had fallen to the floor with a deafening thud. What did I do? I don't remember, I was so angry…There was glass everywhere and red. So much red…

I dropped to my knees beside her and tried to hold her hands, to beg her to wake up. Her blood covered my own hands, and tears formed in my eyes. Her hands and wrists were covered in deep gashes that were flowing freely with purple fountains.

I automatically pulled my shirt over my head, ripped it into two halves and tied them over the gashes on both arms tightly. This was my fault; I just don't remember what I did…

Suddenly the door swung open and Mikey walked in, probably to check I was okay. His eyes widened at the scene and he ran to my side, before dropping down beside me. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled 911, without saying a word. Once he had hung up, he took one of her wrapped hands in his.

"What happened?" he didn't look up from her closed eyes.

"I don't know…She fell into the cabinet. Mikey, I think I pushed her…"

"Oh, Gee…what have you done?" he patted my bare shoulder in an attempt to console me.

"What if she dies? I'd have killed her…"

"She's not going to die Gee! The ambulance is coming. She'll be okay."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before an ambulance crew burst through the open door. They hoisted her onto a stretcher and wheeled her away. We followed and piled into the back of an ambulance.

This was my entire fault…

**Frank**

"Mate, why did you sleep with her?" Ray asked. I sat sobbing on the bed in my room.

"Gerard might not forgive you for this…" Bob said.

"Thanks for that Bob. DO you not think I know this? And I don't know why! She was upset, we kissed, and one thing led to another. I'm not fucking proud of it!" They both sat and screwed up their faces in thought. Then my cell rang, making us all jump. I answered it after clearing my throat. "Hello?"

"Frank, it's Mikey. I'm at the hospital."

"What the fuck? What happened?"

"Christie's lost a lot of blood. You all need to get down here."

"Shit…we'll be right there!" I clapped my phone shut.

"What's going on, Bro?" Bob looked concerned. I rushed around the room, pulling in some shoes and a jacket.

"That was Mikey. Christie's in hospital, she's lost a lot of blood…"

"Shit, what happened?" Ray grabbed his jacket and dialled for a taxi.

"I don't know…"

After what felt like hours I was running through hospital corridors, trying to find Christie's room. . When I did, I stopped outside…Did I want to see her like this again? It was bad enough after the fire. I braved it and stepped into the room.

The monotonous beeping was the only sound echoing off the white walls. Gerard was sat with his back to me, facing her, but not holding her hand as I thought he would. He hadn't heard me come in. Christie was laying on the gurney, hooked up to a blood drip. Her hands and wrists were bandaged with gauzes.

"What the fuck _happened_?" I choked out. Gerard's head snapped up and _boy_ did her look pissed to see me…

"What are _you_ doing here?" he spat.

"I'm allowed to care about her, Gerard. I don't give a shit if you hate me. He sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"I don't hate you Frank. I just hate what you did." There was an awkward silence before I spoke up again.

"So what happened?" he didn't get a chance to answer, because Mikey, Ray and Bob walked in.

"How is she?" Mikey asked.

"She's had a transfusion. She's just sleeping now." Gerard's voice was soaked in sorrow. There was another awkward silence, before a female voice shocked us all. The first and only thing she said caught every one off guard…

"Frankie…"


	31. Goodbyes

**_Before you start reading, I want to reassure you that this isn't the last chapter. It seems like it is, but it isn't. There is a lot more coming! ;)  
>I'm sorry it's taken so long to update again. Kept you all in suspense, huh? ;)<br>Enjoy and review, my lovelies! :)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31 – Goodbyes<p>

**Gerard**

"I think we should leave Chris and Gerard alone for a second…" Mikey announced. Everyone left in silence, leaving me with Christie, who had just woken up. Why had she said Frank's name?

"Why him? Why did you say _his_ name?" I took a step towards her and she shuffled backwards.

"Get away from me…Please, don't hurt me again…" she began to cry tears of fear. I froze in my spot. She was _scared _of me…

"I'm not going to…I never meant to…Christie I'm so sorry for hurting you…"

"I want Frank…I need to talk to him. You can stay if you want, but just…keep your distance." Her words stung. She hated me…I went outside, called Frank in, and sat on a chair in the corner of the room, ready to listen to their conversation.

**Christie**

"Gerard said you wanted me…Why?" Frank stood at the end of the gurney.

"I needed you both here, actually. I'm…I'm going to leave…I've caused enough damage. I don't deserve either of you. It's better for the both of you if I just leave…"

"No!" Gerard shouted as he stood up and took a step towards me. Frank stayed quiet but stared at me intently.

"No arguments. I'm sorry, Gerard. I love you. Both of you; but I can't keep doing this. I'm nothing but trouble, and you don't deserve it." Tears were streaming down my face.

"But we were going to get married…"

"You made it quite clear you didn't want that anymore. It's not like we could anyway after what I did." Suddenly the door opened, and a police officer walked in.

"Christie Finch?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Officer Dawson. I need to ask you a few questions regarding your admission to this hospital." Gerard looked at me with panic in his eyes. He had put me here…He'd be arrested…

"You don't need to ask me anything. I did this to myself. I didn't mean to end up here though; I'm not suicidal! I did it because I did something really bad. I cheated on my fiancé. That's all you need to know."

"Right, well…I guess if you're not suicidal and it wasn't an intentional attack so…You're free to go! Your doctor says you're fine. Sorry to have bothered you. I hope your wrists heal quickly. Goodbye." As quickly as he came, he left again. Gerard's face was an oil painting of shock.

"Why did you tell him that?" his voice was monotonous.

"To save your ass." I said simply.

"Whoa, am I missing something here?" Frank interjected. Gerard swallowed hard and spoke up again.

"I pushed her into a glass cabinet…" he said shamefully, "but I swear it was an accident! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Gerard, don't get yourself worked up. You're forgiven! But back on the subject…I'm still leaving. I'm nothing but trouble."

"What about our son?" Gerard's voice sounded like it was breaking.

"It's up to him. Can you bring him in?" Gerard nodded and fetched out son, who came and sat on the gurney beside me.

"Hey, Mom. Is something wrong?"

"Sweetie, you've got a choice to make…I'm sorry honey, but I'm leaving your father, and going back to Jersey. I know it's sudden, but I did something really bad. I cheated on him. I'm so, so sorry, Tyler! But you can choose to come with me, or stay with your Dad. You can do whatever you want to d-" I was cut off by Tyler's frantic screaming.

"WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON HIM? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO SPLIT US UP? I'VE JUST GOT TO KNOW HIM, BUT YOU'RE RUINING IT! I'M STAYING WITH DAD! YOU'RE A BAD PERSON, MOM!" and with that, he ran out of the room and into the arms of his uncle, who carried him down the corridor.

"You two; forget this ever happened. Carry on touring. And don't tell Jamia! Keep it quiet! I don't want to be the cause of yet another break-up," I directe3d at both of them before turning to Gerard, "look after Tyler; he probably won't want to see me again…I'm so sorry I did this…Forget me." I slipped the engagement ring off my finger and placed it in his palm, curling his fingers over it for him. Tears dripped from my eyes. And Gerard was fighting his back. I hadn't noticed, but Frank left the room. Gerard soon followed suit, and I was left alone to cry for god knows how long.

Life as I knew and loved it was over, and it was entirely my fault.


	32. Another Day at the Office

**_Hello, lovely and loyal people! ^.^ Happy Bonfire Night! :D Anyways..._**

_**Don't hate me too much for making Christie leave. Anyway, this chapter is set 5 years after all the shit happened, in 2011. So, the present day, only it's not...**_

_**Review for more chapters, my little cupcakes! :')**_

Chapter 32 – Another Day at the Office

**5 years after the incident - February 2011.**

**Christie**

Life sucks, and fuck anyone who contradicts me. Five years of hell had consumed me completely. I hadn't seen Tyler, Gerard, or anyone at all for that matter. I had ruined my life. It was all due to my stupid little selfish act.

My Chemical Romance came close to splitting up after the black parade tour, but they got over the incident after a while. Now, they were tighter than ever.

Gerard had gone back to Eliza, which admittedly tore me to shreds. After everything she'd done, he promised he didn't love her…I hated to think what Tyler thought of me. He'd be fifteen now, and totally loathing his human wreckage of a mother.

As for me? I'd gone to the dogs. I was a slut, branded by the lacerations the words had caused me after countless times of being named one. And what's the one thing a slut is good at? Sex. Yes, that's right; I work the streets at night, selling my tainted body to men I'd never met. It was a ruthless existence, but every ounce, my fault.

I lived in a small apartment in Newark with another prostitute named Maria. She was my best friend, and we looked out for each other. She'd been disowned by her family because of her job, the poor girl.

One particular Friday night, the girls and I were stood on a street corner, waiting on our next customer.

"So, Chris; do you want the next one?" Ruby asked. Her name wasn't really ruby, but she was a red-head, hence the street name 'Ruby'.

"Nah, that's okay Rubes. You go ahead. You need the cash more than I do." I pulled a cigarette out of my purse and lit it up, dragging the smoke into my lungs. Soon a car pulled up, and Ruby was hired. She slipped into the car, and they drove off into the night.

I shifted uncomfortably, pulling my short black skirt over my fishnet-covered legs before it rode up too high. I knew I was next. This next client was mine…

After a forty minute wait, a shiny black BMW pulled up, and rolled the window down. I strolled over in my black stiletto heals and leant through the open window.

"Hey baby, looking for a good time?" I hated that line with a fucking passion…

"Sure, hop in." he looked up and I relaxed in relief. At least he wasn't an old pervert. He looked in his late twenties, and _holy fuck _was he hot! He was blonde, and his hair was short and naturally spiky, with a small fringe. His eyes were green, and a very bright green at that. He was wearing a v-neck black shirt and caramel coloured skinny jeans, with black sneakers lined with white rubber soles. Through his shirts you could see his muscle definition. _Score._

I hopped in eagerly and strapped myself in. Before he pulled out, he ran a hand over my thigh and gripped onto it, running his thumb in small circles. He smirked and drove off, keeping his hand on my thigh.

"So what's your name?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Adam, what about you?"

"Crystal," that was the name I adopted from the streets, much like Ruby had adopted hers. It's like a hooker's stage name.

"Well Crystal, I hope you like it rough." He winked at me, but something told me that he really did want this _rough. _Butterflies began to attack my digestive system.

"I like it however you like it." That was a ridiculous thing to say…

"Good…Do as you're told, and you might get a tip." His tone sounded seductive, but you can just tell when something's not quite right…

He eventually pulled up outside a block of apartments, and escorted me to a room on the seventh floor. The apartment was small, dark and humid, and smelt like cannabis. Adam grabbed my hand and pulled me into his bedroom, where a mattress lay on the floor, with dark and light patchy stains littered over the material. _Nice…_

He pulled me into him and his wrapped his arms around my waist. One of his hands ventured down to my ass and squeezed tight.

"So, how about we just get straight to the point, huh?" he smirked and I took that as my cue to unbuckle his belt for him.

"What would you like me to do?" I had to ask; it was customary.

"Get down on your knees and suck me off." He demanded. Of course, I didn't object; it's what I would have gotten paid for…I took his already hard member in mouth and he groaned in pleasure, tangling his fingers into my long black locks. But, soon things changed…

He began thrusting into my mouth harder than I could prepare for, and I started to gag. Sometimes the clients are tender, and care about your feelings. Clearly, Adam didn't.

Once he'd had enough mf making me gag, he started to undress me, throwing my slutty rags around the room. He pushed me down onto his grimy mattress and began kissing me roughly, with no time to breathe. He was soon inside me, thrusting violently; so much so, I cried out in pain a few times.

"Moan my name, you whore!" he groaned. I had no choice. He was paying for this, after all…

"Ohh, Adam!" the encouragement only made him thrust harder, causing me more pain. I wished I had kept my mouth shut, but lord knows that clients can get violent if you disobey…They want their moneys worth.

After almost fifteen minutes of the ordeal, he finally came and rolled off me. I slapped my hand to my mouth to stop myself whimpering.

This wasn't a rare occurrence. Men weren't _always _gentle in bed. The pain just tends to come with the job.

Just another day at the office, I guess…

**_I NEED YOUR HELP!_**

_**In the next chapter, should it be from the point of view of Gerard, Frank, Tyler, Ray, Mikey, or Bob? I can't decide. I'm sure I can come up with something for all of them. If you think it should be from two different points of view, tell me that too! Let me know in your reviews please guys!**_

_**REVIEWS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN EVER AT THIS PRECISE MOMENT IN TIME! :D**_

**_I shall love you forever! (I will anyway, but y'know...)_**


	33. Notice Them

_**Yes, I am well aware it's been 10 days since my last update on this story. I apologise a lot!**_

_**So, where voting was concerned, Gerard's POV won, with Tyler's 2nd. So I decided to do both. Enjoy!**_

_**Please review, if you value your life! :) I got 8 reviews on the last chaper ALONE. AMAZING.**_

_**Love you all! **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 33 – Notice Them<p>

**Gerard**

"Honey, can you get some blonde hair dye on your way back from the recording studio? My roots are coming through again…" Eliza nagged as I was heading out of the door.

"Sure, whatever…" I didn't mean to be rude, but I hate the bitch. I don't know why I'm still with her, and I don't know why I got back with her in the first place. She had such evil mood swings. I was scared of what she would do if I left her.

I power walked out of the house with Tyler hot on my heels.

"Dad, please…Let me come with you? I can't stay with her…Please!" he pleaded. Fifteen year old Tyler was a nervous wreck, but he never told me why.

"Why? She's not that bad! Just stay in your room…"

"Dad, please…" his voice cracked behind me. I turned around, shocked at his sudden emotion. He had tears brimming in his eyes.

"Why do you hate her so much? Had she done something to you?" suddenly I grew suspicious. Tyler shook his head violently. "What are you covering up?"

"Nothing, Dad! I promise! Just let me come with you? I want to see the guys again, and I never get to spend any time with you alone. You know, father and son time…" I wasn't convinced. No teenager _wishes _to spend time with their father.

"You'll see the guys again soon, but I can't bring you to the studio. Not today, Ty. I'm sorry." I turned on my heels and began to walk to the car. I could have sworn that I heard him whimper as he walked back inside, but I dismissed it.

"Hey, Gee! How's it going?" Frank asked as I walked through the door into the studio. I grunted in response. You may think I was still mad at him, but I really wasn't. In fact, we were both extremely close. After grieving what felt like the loss of Chris- I mean, _her_, (it hurts to say her name) we both experienced the same things. We were the only two who understood.

"Not so good, huh? What's up?"

"Eliza. Why am I with her Frank?"

"If you're not happy, you should leave her."

"Yeah, but you know what she's capable of…I'm scared to shit of her!" I genuinely was. She was a scary bitch when she was angry.

"That's where a restraining order comes in handy." He winked at me.

"Good point. To be honest, she should have been sent down for the arson a few years ago."

"Hmm…Come one, we've gotta finish "Na Na Na" before Brian kicks our asses." I nodded and followed into the mic booth. _Just let the music take over, Gerard…' _I told myself.

**Tyler**

He always leaves me with her…Why? Can't he see what she does? He's so blind…But of course, I couldn't say anything. She'd silenced me…

Today was no exception. Dad had left to go to the studio, and he had left me with Eliza. I was distraught, begging him to let me go with him. He said no, despite the tears brimming in my eyes and my obvious distress.

"Tyler, can you come here a minute, please?" the devil herself shouted. I wiped away the tears and walked into the kitchen. "Have you tidied your room like I asked?"

"No, Mum…" Oh that's one reason I hated her. She made me call her Mum…

She brought up her hand and slapped me so hard I fell to the floor.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU GET UPSTAIRS AND STAY IN YOUR ROOM UNTIL IT IS FUCKING SPARKLING, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" she screamed. I ran upstairs as fast as I could, crying and holding my cheek.

When I got to my room, I bolted the door and slid down it, my head firmly placed in my hands.

I hate her! I hate her so fucking much! Why doesn't dad notice the bruises? Why doesn't he notice the scratches? Why doesn't he notice the scars on my wrists? WHY IS HE WITH HER? WHY ISN'T HE WITH MUM?

Mum…

I ran over to my sock drawer and rummaged until I found the only picture I had of her.

It was taken the day we left for the black parade tour. Mum, Dad and my ten year old self all stood outside the tour bus, before all the shit happened.

Can we go back to that please?


	34. Back to Belleville

_**Hello again, lovely readers! I have something I REALLY need to ask you. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out WeAreAllABunchOfLiars' story "Are You Gonna Be The One Who Saves Us?", because it seems I'm the only one reading and reviewing, and it deserves more than that, trust me!**_

_**Also, I wanted to be cheeky, and ask EVERYONE WHO READS THIS to review. I really need to know EXACTLY how you feel about this story line, so i can keep writing and know what to write. Even if you don't have a FanFic account, you can still review by clicking the review button at the bottom! You don't have to leave a name, just a comment on what you think. It would be a fucking huge help!**_

_**Also, can you check out my Frerard story, "Love And Monsters" please? It would seem it is lacking slightly on reviews and readers... **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 34 – Back to Belleville<p>

**Frank**

My fingers worked their way effortlessly over the guitar strings as the band and I polished off "Na Na Na". We'd spent so long on this particular song it was ridiculous now, but Gerard wasn't on top form recently. No doubt due to his current home situation of a bitch of a girlfriend and a son who's scared of his own shadow. Poor kid; he must be being bullied at school.

Ray's solo came up next, so I silenced my guitars and waited for the part where everyone screams the Na's. He's so quick on his solos that my eyes struggle to keep up with him!

Then came the shouting in unison, and we finished off the song. I sighed in relief at the fact it was actually finished and put my guitar down.

"Nice one guys; it's finally finished! You can go home early, actually, there's nothing more to do for a while." Brian announced to us.

We each said our goodbyes in turn and went back to our families.

"Hey, babe! You're back early…" Jamia kissed my cheek as I walked through the door.

"Yeah, Brian said we could split. Where are my beautiful twins then?" I grinned at the mention of my daughters.

"Cherry is asleep, and Lilly is playing in the nursery." She stated as she began making me a coffee.

You may be wondering about our relationship after _she_ left. Well, truth is, I told her everything. She hated me at first, and that lasted for almost a month, until she told me that she forgave me, and didn't blame anyone. Not even _her_.

Things were a bit rocky from then, but they got better. Eventually, we got married and we had Cherry and Lilly. So honestly, my life was perfect. I didn't have to live with the guilt of cheating; I had my beautiful wife and children.

What could be better, right?

**Gerard**

I didn't particularly want to go home early. I just don't want to be with Eliza. I went to the store to get her fucking hair dye, and made my way back to my prison.

The house was silent when I walked in. Almost scarily silent…

"Eliza?" I called out. Nothing. But that soon changed. There was shouting. A lot of it…I couldn't make out what was being said, but I knew it was Eliza. I'd recognise her screech anywhere.

I trudged upstairs to the source of the screaming; Tyler's room. Why was she shouting at Tyler? He never does anything wrong…He's a good kid!

"I TOLD YOU TO TIDY YOUR ROOM! WHY HAVEN'T YOU?"

"I thought it was Tidy…" he whimpered.

"YOU'RE SO FUCKIGN USELESS. NO WONDER YOUR MOTHER LEFT YOU!"

WOAH, TOO FAR!

"She was a better mother than you…" he said cautiously.

"WHAT? YOU LITTLE SHIT!" then there was a thud, and Tyler cried out. No…did she just? Oh, HELL, no!

I burst into the room, much to the surprise of Eliza, to see Tyler crying on the floor, holding his cheek.

"Eliza, get the fuck out of this house." I struggled to keep my composure. NO ONE hurts my son.

"But, Gerard…"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I DRAG YOU BY YOUR HAIR!" I sat beside Tyler and pulled him into my chest while he sobbed.

"Fine, I'll be back in a bit once you've calmed down."

"Don't come back. Pack your shit, and leave." Her bottom lip started to tremble, and she burst into tears as she left.

"Tyler, are you okay?" I asked. He nodded against my chest. "Ty, how long has this been going on for?"

"Three years…" Holy fuck. Now it was my turn to cry.

"Fuck, Tyler I am so sorry! You should have said. I would have kicked her out years ago! How could I be so blind? Can you forgive me?"

"It's not your fault, Dad. I couldn't tell you, I was too scared. Can we move away please? I remember what she did…the fire, I mean…I know it was her fault…" Oh shit, yeah…What would she do this time?

"We'll move to the other side of Jersey. Maybe back to where my parents are. How does that sound?"

"That's great dad, thank you." I felt his smile against my torso, and I smiled with him.

"It's okay, son. It's over now." I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

So, back to Belleville we go…


	35. Late Dawns and Early Sunsets

_**OMFG I AM SO SORRY! D: It's been, what? Over a week since I last updated? That's just too long. Sorry. BUT I've had 6 mock exams this week, my Religious Studies mock being the last one this morning! Am I forgiven? Hope so... :L**_

_**You know the drill by now. 35 chapters in, you should realise what I live for...REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEWS = MORE CHAPTERS! :D**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 35 – Late Dawns and Early Sunsets<p>

**Eliza**

How dare he. He threw me out? The fucking bastard has no idea what his little shit of a son does to me. The fucker is a waste of space. He never does as he's told, like tidy his room or cook. If I had my way he would have died in the fire I started years ago…

I need to get Tyler back for separating Gerard and I. Somehow I needed to get close to him again, and tear him to fucking shreds.

**Gerard**

"Have you packed everything yet?" I leant against Tyler's door frame, watching him zip up his suitcase.

"Yeah, but where are we actually staying?"

"With my parents until I can find somewhere else."

"That's cool, I haven't seen Nanna and Pop in ages anyway!"

"Yeah, that's because Eliza hated them…" we both went quiet at the mention of her name. "Well, best get going then, Ty! Need some help? I motioned to his packed bags.

"Yeah, please…" we both grabbed the bags and made our way to the car. We shifted the weight into the trunk and began the drive across the state to Belleville.

I had told my parents everything. My Dad wanted to seriously hurt Eliza for abusing his only grandchild. My Mom had to pull the phone off him and calm him down. She was just as upset. We both broke down in unison on either end of the phone.

The car drive was silent, with Foo Fighters playing on the stereo. Tyler was staring at his hands, playing with the gold band on his middle finger. He loved that thing. I had bought it for him when his Mom left, like a promise that I'd never let anything happen to him. _Fucked that one up didn't you, Gerard?_

I shook my head to relieve myself of the feeling of failure and ironically enough, I failed. I should have noticed all the bruises and scratches. _You're such a fucking idiot, Gerard! You caused all this shit! If you hadn't pushed Christie into the cabinet – _I flinched at the name and the memory – _none of this would've happened. You'd be married to her, and everything would be great!_

My conscience was right. This was my entire fault.

"Dad, are you okay?" Tyler broke the trance, his expression painted with concern.

"I'm fine," I smiled a fake smile.

"Then why are you crying?" Since when was I..? Oh…my face was wet.

"I'm sorry, Ty…I just feel like I've let you down…" my voice went high and squeaky, and I was now holding back a flood of tears behind my eyes.

"I don't blame you." That was enough. That told me he knew it was my fault, whether he blamed me or not. I pulled over, and started blubbing into my hands.

Tyler unbuckled his seatbelt and encased my crying heap of a torso in his arms.

"Don't cry, Dad! It's not your fault! She's was a manipulative bitch! Nothing to do with you!"

"Tyler, I want you to promise me something. If anyone _ever_ touches you again, you'll tell me, yes?" he nodded vigorously and sat back in his seat. "Thank you," I smiled through the tears and resumed driving again.

* * *

><p>"Tyler! Oh honey, are you okay?" My Mom ran out into the driveway and pounced on Tyler, hugging him and sobbing into his shoulder.<p>

"I'm fine, Nanna; I promise." He hugged her back. He was taller than her now; his chin could rest on my Mom's head.

"Go inside, sweetie. There's dinner on the table, and your room is made up. Your Dad and I will get your bags," Tyler nodded and he kissed her cheek, "there's a good boy." Tyler made his way inside. Mom then turned to face me, looking sympathetic and concerned.

"I'm a horrible father, Mom!" I began to cry again and she pulled me into a motherly embrace.

"Don't you say that! My baby boy is a fantastic father! She was just a manipulative bitch. She's gone now though. You can move on."

"He needs his _real_ Mom! But I don't know where to start looking. Even if I found her, how could I face her?" I cried into her hair.

"If it's fate, she'll come to you. You can get through this; you've been through worse!"

"I need her too though, Mom! She'd know what to do. I still love her Mom; I never stopped! We need her!" Mom shushed me and stroked my hair.

"Come inside and eat something. You'll feel better for it!" I nodded and wiped my eyes, before grabbing the bags and heading inside.

* * *

><p>"Nanna, that was great! Thank you. Can I be excused though?" Tyler asked. He was always so polite.<p>

"Of course you can sweetie." Tyler took his plate out into the kitchen and made his way to his room.

"I think I'll go too, if you don't mind Mom...Kinda need some alone time…"

"Of course. Sleep well, hon." My Dad nodded along to the sound of my Mom's voice as he picked at his dinner. I got out of my seat, and went up to my room. Although, I didn't stop going when I reached it.

I pulled a chair up to the window in the ceiling, and climbed through, making sure I made no noise. I remembered the hundreds of occasions I had been up there to calm myself, or to relax. Only two occasions stuck in my head though…

I sat on the roof in the same position as ever, and pulled my knees up to hug them. The sun was just setting over the horizon, creating a beautiful orange and red glow over New Jersey. If only _she_ was here to see this with me, to cuddle up to me and kiss away all the sorrow. The more I thought of her, the more I smiled.

"Christie…come back to me…come back to Tyler…we need you…I love you…" I whispered to the wind. By some ridiculous miracle, I hope she felt my cry for help.

I needed her more than ever.


	36. Untitled

_**Another chapter? So soon? She's gone mad...  
><strong>__**  
>Here you go, people! REVIEW! :D<br>**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 36 – Untitled.<p>

**Christie**

"Are you ready, Maria?" I shouted at her bedroom door.

"Sure," she stepped out in skinny jeans and a plain black tee. Her face looked just as solemn as mine. "Do we have to go shopping for these tarty outfits? People always stare…"

"I know, but we both need new ones. I hate it just as much as you do." She nodded in understanding and we made our way outside, down the stairs and to the car.

The mall was quiet for a Saturday, but it was early, I guess. We kept our head down as we walked into the store for sluts. Okay, so it wasn't really called that, but that's how we saw it. Tight, revealing clothes were all they stocked, along with heels to break your ankles.

After making several disturbing purchases, earning a lot of disgusted glares from the public, we headed over to the food court.

"So, how was last night for you?" Maria asked, sipping on a Starbucks coffee. This was a normal night-after conversation for any hookers.

"Fucking horrible! He was far too rough…it hurt!"

"Shit, sorry to hear that, hon. Tonight will be better though. It has to be."

"I hope so. Knowing my luck, it won't be. I mean, this _is_ Belleville, for fucks sake!"

"You'll find a nice guy one day, who'll fall in love with you, marry you, and start a family with you." I simply scoffed at her.

"I had all of that. I won't find that again." I took a sip of my latté.

"You did? What happened?"

"I screwed his best friend," I muttered. My eyes dropped to the floor.

"Why would you throw away what you had?"

"He was drinking. I got upset and needed comfort. I guess his best friend was who I went to first. Things just escalated, and before I knew it I was naked and fucking him. I'm not fucking proud of it. In fact, several times in the last five years, I've tried to top myself because I lost everything. I'm sickened by what I've become, Maria…" a lone tear fell down my cheek. She leaned over and patted my shoulder. It was of little comfort, but I don't think anything could get rid of these feelings.

"Do you think he'd take you back?"

"No, and I don't want him back, either. I'd only end up hurting him again. Plus, he hurt me too. He put me in hospital by pushing me into a glass cabinet that smashed and slit my wrists. I know it was probably an accident, but I'm still scared of him…"

"Shit, that's what those scars are?" she asked. I nodded, still focusing on the floor underneath the coffee table. "Honey, forget about him. You'll find someone else!"

"We live in hope. Come on, let's go and get ready for work," I said before getting up and leaving Starbucks, with Maria following at my side.

"Hey Chris! Next one's yours, okay?" Ruby asked. Well, more stated, actually.

"Sure, don't see why not." I smiled, knowing I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

My skirt tonight was especially short, and I had decided against fishnets, just going with bare legs. My top pushed my boobs up to give me a cleavage like the Grand Canyon, and my heels were extremely high. Oh, how belittling…

"Chris, a car's pulled up. Go on!" Ruby urged. Fuck, here we go…

I sauntered over to the car's rolled down window, trying to look sexy and confident all in one. I bent down so I was level with the open window.

"Hey babe, looking for some fu-"

"Get in," he interrupted rather rudely. I dropped my smile and got in the car. He quickly sped off without another word.

"So, what's your name?" I asked. He said nothing. He simply slammed on the brakes in a back street, and threw a trench coat at me.

"Cover yourself up," he sounded angry. I did as I was told, and put the coat on.

"What the hell is this? Who are you?" This was not usual client behaviour.

"Christie…what have you done to yourself?" Oh my god…I recognised the voice. The voice struck fear to the core of my very existence. I wanted to run away and hide. I wanted to scream and get help. I wanted to hurt him for hurting me. I was stunned into silence at first. Why the fuck did he pick me up?

"W-what do you want?" I stuttered. He didn't answer. I became frantic and desperate with every silent second that passed by. So desperate, I exploded in fury and angst.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, GERARD?"


	37. Confrontation

_**You've had to wait FAR TOO LONG for this. I'm so sorry. This chapter might be slightly boring. There's a lot of dialogue.**_

**_Still, review and let me know what you think!_** _**No reviews = No update. ;)**_

_**So yeah, here it is! The chapter I promised to WeAreAllABunchOfLiars and LifeIsJustAGame days ago! Sorry, girls! :L**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 37 – Confrontation<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, GERARD!" he winced at the sudden force in my voice. He turned towards me so the street lights illuminated his face. Trails of liquid sparkled down his cheeks. He looked just as stunningly handsome as he always did only, more tired.

"Your help..." he choked on his own words and burst into a fit of tears. I didn't move to comfort him like my instincts told me to. Instead, I stayed glued to my seat. "Oh god, Christie, what have you _done_ to yourself?"

"D-don't give me that…You know this is all I'm good for…"

"BULLSHIT!" he shouted, making me jump. I recoiled into the corner where the seat and door join. "You're better than this, Chris!"

"No, Gerard, just…don't even try that shit. I'm not 'better than this'. Whore by name, whore by nature. Everyone has called me a slut at least once in their life. They can't all be wrong."

"I never did…Frank never did…Mikey never did…Bob never did…Ray never did…" he argued.

"You were too nice to."

"Were? So I'm not nice anymore? What changed?"

"You threw me into a cabinet."

"That was an accident…I'm not like that Christie, and you know it!" I was silent for a moment. What can you say to that?

"Why do you need my help, Gerard?"

"Technically, it's not me who needs you. It's Tyler." My head popped up at the mention of his name.

"What's happened?" My voice became urgent.

"I think he should be the one to tell you that. Come back with me."

"No way."

"For your son…" _For fucks sake…_

"Fine," why did he have to play that card? "I doubt he'll want to see me though…"

"I don't give a shit! He needs you, whether he wants to admit it or not!" without another words he stepped on the gas pedal and began driving through the streets I had stayed away from for years.

"Why are we going to your parents' house? I thought you lived with Eli-"

"Don't say her name. We moved out today." Whoa, bit of a shock to the system, that…

"Oh…" there was a moment of silence before a question arose in my head. "How did you find me?" I thought I had hidden from him pretty well.

"It sort of wasn't intentional. I saw you stood there, and drove past a few times. I had to do a few double takes before I really knew it was you. I couldn't believe you would have done this to yourself…" I shook my head at him.

"You should have known, Gee…"

"You called me Gee…" _Oh, fuck…_

"Force of habit, I guess. I don't feel like that for you anymore, okay?" _Lies…_He nodded, seemingly disappointed.

"Would you hate me if I said that I did?" I paused. My whole body went rigid. This made things that little tiny bit more awkward. Okay, A LOT more awkward…

"No…I just don't see why you would after everything I did…" The car suddenly grinded to a halt outside what I recognised to be Donald and Donna's family home. Looks like they haven't moved out since as long as I could remember…

"Wait here, I'll get you some clothes." I nodded as he left the car and ventured inside. When he came back, his arms were filled with clothes.

"They're my Mom's. They should fit," he said as he handed them over. He turned around allowing me as much privacy as getting changed into jeans and a t-shirt in the front seat of a car would allow.

I stepped out of the car in my ridiculous sized heels and walked to his side.

"My parents are out, and Tyler's still awake."

"Are you gonna tell me what's up with him?"

"No, that's up to him. Go on up, I'll be right behind you." I nodded and began to walk up the steps to the house. When I walked into Tyler's room, my heart sank to my feet.

He was dragging a razor across his wrist.

"TYLER, NO!" I screamed and lunged forward, knocking the razor out of his grasp.

"Mom?" his confused voice was deeper than I remembered. He sounded like Gerard. "Mom, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Never mind that, what do you think you're doing? I always taught you that hurting yourself was the worst thing to do! What happened to you?" I held his face in my hands, staring into his hazel orbs.

"Mom, your make-up makes you look like a hooker," he laughed. You know how I said my heart was in my feet? Yeah, it just hit the eject button…

"Answer the question, Tyler." I spoke softly, as not to alarm him further, and cause the poor kid a heart attack.

"Eliza happened, Mom…The cuts, the bruises…it was her. She's been abusing me for years, Mom…It started with just a smack if I did something wrong, then it got worse…She'd hold knives to my throat, push me down the stairs, cut into me where Dad wouldn't see it, burn my with her cigarettes and all sorts…But you mustn't blame Dad. It's not his fault. She hid it pretty well, and I was too scared to say anything…" My heart was in China by this point.

"I'll fucking hunt that psycho bitch down and kill the shit out of her…"

"Don't leave me again, Mom. We need you…" _We?_He started to cry and I pulled him into a hug.

"Tyler, I'm so sorry I left…You're my baby…We're a team…We always were."


	38. Lullabies

_**OMFG IT HAS BEEN FAR TOO LONG I AM SO SORRY! D:**_

_**I've had so much shit to do...But the update rate should get back to normal soon, because I finished school for the christmas holidays today! :D But it's currently exactly midnight whilst I'm writing this, so yeah...This might be a bit shit.**_

_**Also, could you do me a huge favour and check out my Frerard story please? It just doesn't seem to be getting any lovin'. :( But I warn you; it's a bit fucked up. But if you've read any of my stories, you'll realise that pretty much all of my stories are fucked up. **_

_**Anyway, please read and review, because you know how much I love reviews! :')**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 38 – Lullabies<p>

"_Come with me, and you'll be_  
><em>In a world of pure imagination<em>  
><em>Take a look and you'll see<em>  
><em>Into your imagination<em>

_We'll begin, with a spin_  
><em>Travelling in a world of my creation<em>  
><em>What we'll see will defy explanation<em>

_If you want to view paradise_  
><em>Simply look around and view it<em>  
><em>Anything you want to, do it<em>  
><em>Want to change the world?<em>  
><em>There's nothing to it<em>

_There is no life I know_  
><em>To compare with your imagination<em>  
><em>Living there, you'll be free<em>  
><em>If you truly wish to be<em>

_If you want to view paradise_  
><em>Simply look around and view it<em>  
><em>Anything you want to, do it<em>  
><em>Want to change the world?<em>  
><em>There's nothing to it<em>

_There is no life I know_  
><em>To compare with pure imagination<em>  
><em>Living there, you'll be free<em>  
><em>If you truly<em>  
><em>Wish to be…<em>" I sang quietly, lulling Tyler to sleep. Yeah, he's fifteen, but you're never too old for a lullaby.

He had fallen asleep in my arms whilst I was singing to him, so I gently lifted him off me, and tucked him into bed. Gerard had left me with Tyler ages ago, and was sat downstairs when I found him.

"Well, I guess I should go…" I began, only to be interrupted.

"That was a beautiful song," he said, not looking up from his mug of coffee.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Where's it from?" he still didn't look up.

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. You know, the one with Gene Wilder?" He smiled and nodded, still staring at his coffee. "I used to sing it to Tyler all the time. Even as a baby. He could never sleep without it," I looked down at the floor, ashamed that I had left my own son in the clutches of Eliza Cuts.

"You have a beautiful voice, Christie. But I used to tell you that all the time, so I guess you always knew that." Jesus Christ man, is that coffee really that interesting? Look up!

"Thanks, but I really should go…" I turned my back and began to walk out.

"Don't leave. Not again." I stopped and looked back. He was looking up at me now.

"I have to. I'd only mess things up for you again. Don't you get it? It's all I do! Your life is always shit when I'm involved in it, and I'm not prepared to put you through that again."

"No, my life is shit _without_you!" he rose from his seat and made his way around the dining table and to the space in front of me. "Don't you dare put yourself down, Christie. You are _not_ a fuck up. Not at all. As much as you feel that, I'm telling you now; my life? It's nothing but a petty existence without you." I shook my head vigorously.

"Gerard, I can't…I'm trouble. I'm a slut. I'm a bitch. And you're better off without me." I turned to leave again, tears stinging my eyes.

"No…" he reached out and grabbed my arm, spinning me around quickly. I lost my balance and stumbled goofily into his arms. _Oh,__how__cliché__…_I looked up and into his eyes. _Oh,__those __eyes__…_I remember how he used to look at me and I'd just melt. He was doing it now.

Before I could gain any composure or balance, he had smashed his lips to mine in what felt like desperation. He gave me no time to think in between me falling and him kissing me. When I had gathered my thoughts and realised what he was doing, I did what I thought felt right; I kissed him back.

When we broke apart I took a step back. My hands were shaking and my eyes were wide.

"Y-you shouldn't have done that…" I stuttered.

"Why?" he asked, panting as if he were out of breath.

"Because now I want more…" my voice was sure of itself, and as soon as the words left my lips I stepped forward and kissed him, my heart pounding the whole time. He kissed me back, softer than before; less desperate. It felt like it always used to; perfect.

Our lips fit together without effort, and began to move, complimenting each other perfectly. His hands snaked to my hips to bring me closer to him, and one of them he then brought up to my cheek, sliding it into my hair. My hands were gripping onto his t-shirt with fistfuls of fabric. I never wanted to let go again. In that moment I knew what he had done. Something I hated that he always had a talent for.

He made me love him.


	39. Go Back!

_**OH MY FUCKING GOD, I AM SO SO SORRY! I HAVE LEFT THIS FOR SO LONG! D: But don't worry, I'm not dead, guys.**_

_**Did everyone have a good Christmas and New Year? I hope so! Just to let you know, I'VE UPLOADED A NEW STORY! :D It's called 'Skye', and is another MCR story, from when they were teenagers. It's different to those I've written before, and starts from Gerard's POV. CHeck it out, and subscribe to it, please guys!**_

_**So of course, let me know what you think! A quick shoutout to Faye, because I realised I currently have 182 reviews. ;) And also, to WeAreAllABunchOfLiars, WHO HAS A NEW FRERARD STORY! CHECK IT OUT!**_

_**REVIEWS = LOVE + MORE CHAPTERS!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 39 – Go Back!<p>

"Stay over. Not to sleep with me or anything, but just stay over!" Gerard blurted out.

"I don't know, Gee. I…"

"I'll sleep on the sofa or whatever, I just don't want you to leave again." He held my face in his hands, his eyes wide and pleading.

"I don't have any clothes. I'll go back tonight, but I'll leave you my address. Talk to Tyler first. See if he wants me back for good."

"I do want you back for good, Ma," Tyler interjected, scaring me half to death. He stood in the doorway half asleep in his pyjamas. "Please stay…" I released myself from Gerard's grasp to embrace Tyler.

"I'll come back in the morning, I promise," I whispered into his hair. He nodded and hugged me tight. "Go back to bed sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow," I said before kissing his forehead. He nodded and made his way upstairs again.

"So you're coming back?" Gerard smirked, sliding his arms around my waist.

"Well, you said you wanted me to, so I will. But if I fuck things up, don't stop me from saying 'I told you so'."

"You won't fuck things up, I promise." He smiled before leaning down and kissing me once again. I melted into his kiss instantly and couldn't help but smile against his lips.

"So what does this make us?" I asked.

"Well, I was kinda hoping it meant I could call you my girlfriend again…" he looked hesitant, evidently not wanting to freak me out.

"I'd like that. But, can we take it slow?"

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow then," he leaned down and kissed me again, before I turned around and left, a huge smile sitting on my face.

About five minutes into my walk, my smile dropped. I hadn't realised just how cold it was outside. Goosebumps rose on my arms as a breeze brushed past me.

"Need a coat?" a male voice asked, making me jump. I turned around to find a familiar, and slightly unwelcome face behind me; Bert McCracken.

"Oh, hi Bert. Nah, I think I'm okay, thanks." I smiled, feeling ever so slightly awkward.

"Bullshit," he said, taking off his jacket and placing it on my shoulders.

"Thanks."

"So uh, how've you been?" he asked as we began walking slowly down the sidewalk.

"A bit shit, to be honest. But I think things are getting better. What about you?"

"Oh, they're been okay. Just a bit lonely, that's all…" he pouted slightly.

"Aw, how come?"

"No-one wants to hang around with a rapist…" There was an awkward silence that hung in the air. "Sorry, I just…"

"No, it's okay. You'll find someone though. Listen, thanks for the jacket, but I really need to go. Take care." I handed his jacket back to him before leaving him stood in the street as I hurried home.

"Hey Chris! So, how was your night?" Maria asked as I got home. "And what's with the jeans and sweater get-up?" she had a smug look on her face. She knew, or at least thought she did, that tonight wasn't ordinary.

"That 'client' wasn't a client at all. He was my ex-fiancé. And before you ask, no we did not have sex."

"Then what _did_ you do?" her smug look had vanished.

"He took me to see my son, and some bad shit has been going down. We ended up kissing, but nothing more." Maria grinned at this, and the smug look returned.

"There's something you're not telling me. What is it?" _Damn, she's good…_

"When he kissed me, I got that feeling again. I felt like that's how things _should _be…"

"You mean you still love him?" I said nothing, but she knew. "Go back to him, you silly woman. It's better than what you've got now, right? Go back to your family!"

"I can't leave you on your own!"

"Oh shut up, I'll be fine. Go back to him!" I hesitated for a second, before… "NOW, CHRIS! DON'T WAIT FOR THE FUCKING GRASS TO GROW, GIRL!"

"Okay, okay!" I grabbed a coat and my handbag before running out of the door, down the stairwell and out into the cold New Jersey air.

Me being me, I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into a tall man in a black trench coat.

"Whoa, sorry sir…" I spluttered as he helped me to my feet.

"That's okay, Christie. You always were a klutz," the man said. I stopped brushing my clothes off and looked up at him in confusion.

And I fucking wish I hadn't.


	40. A Genuine Smile

_**Hello again! :D So, I've taken a new approach. Well, not really...I've just realised that I don't really talk about how the characters are feeling much, I tend to plunge straight into action and dialogue. So now, i'm going to try and explain how they feel. **_

_**Also, CHAPTER 40 BITCHES! :D 40 WHOLE CHAPTERS! AND 191 REVIEWS! Can we get to 200 reviews? I think so. So I'm going to be mean. If 200 reviews aren't reached, i shall not upoload the next chapter until next week. Ha.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE GUYS! **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 40 – A Genuine Smile<p>

"Don't look so shocked, sweetie," he said, towering over me. His eyes pierced my own. They were so similar that it was like looking into a mirror. Although I couldn't see myself, I knew that I had a look of pure surprise mixed with fear on my face. I couldn't believe he was here.

"Daddy…" I breathed out after a long silence.

"Hey, Pumpkin," he smiled and brought a hand up to my ice cold cheek.

"Why are you here?"

"To see my daughter, Pumpkin. Do I need another reason?"

"Yes, you do. You left us for your own selfish reasons. Why, 16 years later, do you want to see me?" He was making me angry just by being here.

"It's taken a while to find you. You left New Jersey and kept running around America. But I've finally found you, back in Jersey, where you belong." _Where I belong, huh? No, I've always dreamt of LEAVING New Jersey._

"Can we go somewhere warm to talk, please? It's freezing out here." He rubbed his arms, animating his comment.

"My roommate is upstairs, so we can't go in there. Do you have a car?"

"Sure, come with me," he held out his elbow for me to take, and I did so cautiously. Was this far too fast? He had hurt me pretty badly when he left. Okay, so it wasn't a really sudden thing; my Mum and him had been having their problems for a few years, but I didn't realise he had _betrayed_ her. I still thought they loved each other…

I didn't know how to feel. On one hand, I hated him for coming back; for showing his face around here again. But then again, he was my Dad. I don't have any family apart from Tyler, but I had burnt that bridge, and I was just starting to rebuild it. I needed my family to lift me up out of this hole.

My Dad smiled down at me and led me to a black, shiny, expensive looking car that was stationed underneath a street lamp. He opened the passenger door for me and slipped inside whilst he got in the other side. He turned the key, starting the ignition, and more importantly, the heater.

"So how've you been, Pumpkin?" he asked. Fuck, how do I answer that? He literally knows nothing. It'd be a bit of a shock to him. Maybe I should just tell him outright and get it over with; let it sink in. Yeah, I'll do that.

"Pretty shit, most of the time. But I get these time periods where everything goes so perfectly. I always seem to ruin it though." I twiddled my fingers, staring at them so I could avoid the gaze from my Dad that I could feel burning into the side of my head.

"Why? What's happened?"

"I was raped when I was 16." Okay, so that was about as blunt as I could get. I didn't mean for it to come out as quickly, and as…harsh as it did. And an awkward silence followed; of course.

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin," was all he could say. I couldn't blame him though. How else can you react to something like that?

"Then I met a nice guy; Gerard. I got pregnant at 17, but we didn't care; we were happy. But we ended up fighting, and rather than face it I ran and hid. I moved to Ohio with a friend. Then I had the baby. His name is Tyler Daniel Finch, and he's 15 now. We came back to Jersey 5 years ago, and I got back with Gerard, but I messed that up when I slept with his best friend. Now, five years later, we met again, and he wants to try again. I do too; I'm just scared I'll mess it up again. Third time lucky though, eh?" I laughed nervously. I'd skipped out a few details, like Gerard's drinking, but I didn't want him thinking anything bad of Gerard. _I_ was the bad person here. Plus, I didn't want to freak him out too much.

"Wow, my little girl isn't so little anymore then, huh?" his laugh lacked humour.

"Why did you leave, Dad?" I voiced the question I had wanted to ask for 16 years.

"I thought it was the best thing to do. I didn't love your Mom anymore, and I thought I was ruining your life by staying. Turns out I did more damage than good, I guess." He stared out of the windscreen, guilt plastered across his face.

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

"Every second."

"And what about the girl from the office?" _The one you left your family for without a second thought or even a glance back in our direction…_

"We're married with a daughter, who is 14. Her name is Lucy." I couldn't help but boil inside with anger. This _Lucy_ had had the life I always wanted with my Dad. She had a stable family; something I hadn't actually had since I was 12.

Dad saw the disappointment and longing on my face, and I think I made him feel guilty, as he changed the subject.

"So uh, how's your Mom?" he asked. My already boiling blood just fucking erupted like a volcano.

"What do you fucking care?" I spat. I didn't mean to get so angry, but he just told me that he ahs a new family now, and then decides it's appropriate to talk about my Mom, who he clearly never cared about anyway. I know I didn't like her, but I still _loved_ her.

"Chris, I was just…"

"She's dead," I interrupted with the same blunt tone as before. She shut up instantly.

"I'm sorry…How?"

"Cancer. She died alone. You'd left. I was in Ohio. This was just over five years ago."

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah…" I looked down at my feet and we sat in silence for a while, before he reached over and pulled me into a hug. He smelled just like he used to; cigarettes, coffee and a hint of brandy. I remember my life back in England, where I'd know in the morning if he had come in my room to say goodnight once he was home from work. You could smell him. I was usually always asleep when he came home, so he'd come into my room, sit down beside me, and read me a story whilst I was asleep, so I dreamt the words he was saying vividly. I never had a nightmare when Daddy said Goodnight.

And when I smelt that smell for the first time in 16 years, I smiled. A genuine smile, too. My Dad _did_ still care…

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, you know who he is now...DO you think this is a good thing or a bad thing? And did you liek the new "explaining characters feelings" approach? Tell me in your reviews! 200 REMEMBER, 200!<strong>_


	41. House Hunting

**_Wow. I haven't updated since January 18th...Please don't shoot me! I've been really busy. A lot of shit has happened. _**

**_So...OMFG 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU TO MY 200TH REVIEWER, ABBIE! YOU ROCK, DUDE!_**

**_So, I promise to update more often. I have a week off school now so I should be able to. Sorry again. Enjoy, and please review!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 41 – House Hunting<p>

After the encounter with my Dad, I decided to still venture to Gerard's. It wasn't that late after all, and I needed someone. That said encounter has really thrown me. So, my Dad cares. Do I forgive him though? He'd fucked things up, but that had led to other things that were pretty damn good…I don't fucking know…

When I walked up to the front door I noticed the downstairs lights were still on. I guess that meant he was still awake. I knocked a few times and waited for him to open up as I stood shaking in the cold. Sure enough, he opened it, with a steaming mug of what I assumed to be coffee in one hand.

"Christie?" Aww, his face…He looked like a confused puppy.

"Hey. My roommate told me I was an idiot for leaving and advised that I should come back. Well, I say advised…Maria's the kind of girl you listen to if you want to keep all four limbs, so…" I smiled, my voice shaking in unison with my body.

"Oh, okay. Come on in, you must be freezing!" he hooked an arm around my waist and ushered me inside. "Coffee?" he asked, "You know, to warm your system?"

"That'd be a fucking god send, thanks." He smiled and began fiddling with the coffee pot on the kitchen counter. I hadn't stopped shaking, even though I was sat in the warmth of Gerard's parents' house. I deduced that the shaking was down to nerves rather than the cold, and word vomit was building in my throat… "So, I just ran into my Dad for the first time in 16 years…" He stopped fiddling and turned to face me.

"Shit, honey…Are you okay? What did he say?"

"He apologised for everything…" I relayed the whole story to him, without missing any details.

"Shit…You're okay though, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit shocked, I guess…He gave me his number in case I wanted to see him again. I don't know yet though. It's like; everything is suddenly changing, all in one night." Gerard handed me my coffee, from which I took a sip and burnt my tongue on in haste.

"You don't have to make a decision right now though," he said, putting his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to concentrate on getting my life back on track, starting with quitting my job. I can't do it anymore. I feel dirty, and it's really not going to work if we're giving things another go. Plus, I think I'm actually going insane."

"Weren't you already?" he grinned cheekily.

"Shut up!" I laughed. He dipped his head down and pressed his lips to mine, capturing them in a kiss. I reached backwards and set my coffee down on the kitchen table to avoid any spillages, before wrapping my arms around his neck and deepening the moment. It wasn't long before his tongue had invaded my mouth, and one of his hands had slid up into my hair. We eventually pulled apart and pressed our foreheads together, grinning like loved-up teenagers.

I really don't know why I ever cheated on you. I'm so sorry, Gee…"

"That's in the past now, Chris. Frank and I are cool. I'm sure you will be too. We're gonna be just fine, Christie."

* * *

><p>I woke up on the couch the next morning, fully clothed and alone. Of course I remembered everything from the night before. Gerard and I had stayed up until the early hours of the morning, reminiscing about old times; how we met and so on… He had offered me his bed and he'd sleep on the sofa, like a gentleman, but I couldn't let him do that, so I took the sofa.<p>

I could smell bacon and eggs and hear chatting in the kitchen. It sounded like Gee and Tyler, so I stood up and straightened out my clothes and smoothed out my hair before venturing into the kitchen. Sure enough, Gee was cooking eggs and bacon and Tyler was sat at the table. They were both talking about blink-182.

"You know, I saw them live when I was your age. They'd just started out and were doing their first UK tour," I interrupted, grinning like a Cheshire car.

"Mom!" he cheered and jumped up, throwing his arms around my neck.

"Morning, Squirt! I told you I'd come back!" I hugged him back tightly. It's moments like this that I had missed.

"I'm guessing you still like bacon and eggs, yes?" Gerard smirked.

"Of course!" I grinned and released Tyler.

"So Ty, how do you feel about house hunting today?" Gee asked.

"Only if Mom comes along." He said, a smug smile plastering his face. Clever little shit, isn't he? Trying anything to get us back together…

"Well, I have no objection. Chris? What do you think?" Oh fuck. Don't put that on my shoulders, Gerard! I don't want to give them false hope. What if this doesn't work out, and we end up splitting up? And this is way too fast…We only got back in contact last night, and we're already giving things a go again, and he wants to go house hunting? Holy fuck! But me, being the kind of person who has an uncontrollable need to please people, decided to go.

"I've got nothing better to do…Sure, why not? I have to if I want to make sure your father doesn't buy a place with damp or mildew." Tyler and I giggled in unison. Gerard just pouted in an unconvincing sulk.

"Awesome! I'll go and get changed," Tyler said as he stood up, kissed my cheek and ran upstairs.

"You know he's trying to get you to move in with us, right?" Gerard smirked.

"Yeah, I'd guess that. It's kinda cute. He's 15, and his main concern isn't girls, or school, or video games; it's getting his family back together."

"He's missed you, that's why." I nodded, feeling extremely guilty for leaving everything behind. "So what do you think? Would you move in with us if we found a place?"

"It's far too soon. I'd stop by whenever you wanted, but I couldn't move in yet. Sorry..."

"No, no, it's okay. Tyler knew it was a long shot. But you'll still come and look with us, right?"

"Of course!" I grinned. I had nothing better to do, so…


	42. On With the Show

_**Sorry, I keep leaving loads of time between updates. I'm so sorry...Things are just a bit hectic at the moment. I only have about 9 weeks of school left before my study leave and exams, if you take out the holidays, so revision is my top priority...**_

_**I'll try and update as often as possible. Please review! :D**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 42 – On With the Show<p>

**Gerard**

"Tyler, be careful with that!" I called to him. He was carrying a huge box into our new house from the truck which looked much too heavy for him. I couldn't help him though, of course; I was carrying a heavy box of my own and headed for the kitchen.

"I've got it, thanks!" he smiled a smile that told me he was straining. I laughed quietly to myself and carried on my way to the kitchen.

The new house was admittedly the biggest I had ever lived in. With three bedrooms, complete with their own bathrooms, three studies (that I would convert into music, art and office rooms), a large kitchen, rather massive lounge and moderately sized dining room, it was clearly one of the biggest this side of Jersey. Not to mention the garden…

Tyler seemed better. I had caught him a few times in the last two months trying to cut himself, but it was a lot less frequent now. He had to be given time to get over the years of abuse. Of course, having his birth mother around helped with that.

Talking of his birth mother, Christie came to see us at my parents' house most days. They were more than thrilled to have her around again, and didn't judge her for a second over what she had done for a living. Speaking of which, she had quit that now. She still wouldn't let me touch her though. I guess she was too ashamed or something. I tried to talk to her about hit, telling her that I didn't care about the past. But she'd brush it off, telling me she "just couldn't, yet". I wouldn't rush her though. I'm not like that. Sex isn't what's important to me; she is.

The band was equally as supportive as my parents. They knew we were dating again, but they'd not actually seen her. Mikey had, but that wasn't as awkward as it would be if Frank were to see her again. I knew she was shitting herself about that, but you can't prolong the inevitable. I had heard that Jamia wasn't best pleased at first, naturally, but she had gotten used to the idea now, and saw Frank was a new man and shit like that…

The recording of our fourth studio album was postponed so that the 'family crisis' could be dealt with. They were all supportive of that, and the recording would be underway again soon.

As for the house; we had looked at a lot of houses, some worse than others. Christie had, indeed, picked out which houses had damp. She said it was women's intuition or something. The realtor guy wasn't her best friend by the end of the process, as you can probably guess.

So here we are, two months after meeting again, moving into the house I had picked. Christie hadn't arrived yet, but she said she'd help out with the move. Mikey and Alicia were already over, carrying furniture between them.

"Hey bro, where do you want this desk?" Mikey called. Both Mikey and Alicia were clutching one end of my drawing desk at either end.

"Up the stairs, second on your left. Cheers Mikes." Mikey nodded and they continued on their way. I took my own box into the kitchen and set it down on the island in the middle.

"Hey there, handsome," a female voice I knew all too well chimed. I span on my heels to find the one person I'd wanted to see all day.

"Hey," I smirked and made my way over to her, encasing her in an embrace. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I couldn't help but grin.

"I would've come over sooner, but Maria needed help with something and…" I silenced her with a kiss. I didn't care if she was two minute late, I just wanted to steal another kiss from her.

And with every kiss I stole, I was reminded just how much I loved her. Five years without your soul mate is murder. When you get them back, well…you can truly say you're invincible. Everything was falling into place again, and I was loving it.

I couldn't help myself; I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, and she knew straight away what I was after. She parted her lips slightly and I pushed my tongue into her mouth, and tightened my grip on her waist. She moaned slightly into my mouth, and the vibration sent shivers down my spine.

"Ew. Mother, please detach yourself from my father's face," Tyler wined. We broke apart, Christie giggling like a child. Is that all of the boxes, Ty?" I asked with a smug smile on my face.

"No, there's a few more to go up to the bedrooms. Give me a hand?" he used his puppy dog eyes and pleaded for my help.

"Fine," I gave in and released Christie from my grip to follow Tyler out to the removal van. I followed him out, and we collected the remainder of the boxes before hauling them upstairs and into the master bedroom. Christie followed us into the room and sat down in the centre of the bed.

"So, you gonna help us unpack everything?" I asked cheekily.

"Sure, but I think you boys need a coffee first. You've been working pretty hard," she smiled, causing a chain reaction of smiles between the three of us.

"Did someone say coffee?" Mikey poked his head around the door in an almost comical way, as if he had a transmitter in his head that picked up signals with the word 'coffee' in them.

"Hey, Mikes!" Christie grinned.

"Christie!" Mikey cried and ran into the room to envelope her into a hug. The two of them always did get on well. He was, after all, her first _real_ best friend when they were teenagers.

"How're you doing?" he asked her.

"Not too bad thanks. Yourself?"

"Pretty good. Hey, Alicia! Chris is here!" he called out into the hallway. Alicia soon walked in, a grin plastered on her face.

"You know, I thought I heard a girl's voice and I said to myself 'that sorry son of a bitch sounds like Christie!'" she hugged her too then, and they both exchanged a giggle.

See, this is what I had missed; my family and friends all together. Of course, without the others the circle was incomplete, but still…

Time for the show to finally go on, after five years of hell…


	43. Our Future

_**So uh, this is it. I made a snap decision whilst writing this chapter to make it the last in this story. i just don't get the same buzz out fo uploading this one...I think it's just gone on for too long, and I've run out of ideas. Plus, people have stopped reviewing as much, which kinda saddens me. I love reviews. They're what inspires me to write. I think the lack of reviews might be down to people getting bored, so I think it's time to say goodbye to Christie, Tyler, and the My Chemical Romance boys in this story. **_

_**Please check out my other story that I will continue to work on. It's called "Skye" and I'm really enjoying writing it. Please read it an review, because it's not getting so many reviews as it did when I started it. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed "Plans Change, People Change", and "Life Goes On". It meant the world to me. Please review, for old time's sake!**_

_**So long, and goodnight. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 43 – Our Future<p>

"Please, Christie?" I begged her.

"I don't know yet, Gerard. Are you sure?" she sat in front of me at the dining room table. We'd been debating this particular subject for a while, and I think I was starting to make a breakthrough…

"Babe, you practically live here anyway." She sat and thought for a few minutes in silence.

"Yeah, okay. You're right. Half of my stuff is here anyway. I might as well…" I jumped out of the chair and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much!" I cried, and she hugged me back just as tight.

"What are we celebrating?" Tyler came into the dining room clutching a cookie and a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"Your mum is moving in with is," I almost cheered with the grin of a Cheshire cat on my face.

"No FREAKING way!" he shouted and joined our hug. I wasn't going to fuck up again this time. I'd make sure she wanted to stay.

**Christie**

After two weeks of living together it was starting to feel like old times. We were acting like a proper family, and Gerard and I were acting like a proper couple. Well, apart from one very important thing couples do; sex. I hadn't plucked up the courage yet. I know that sounds ridiculous because it used to be my job and all, but it's just weird, thinking that it would be with someone I loved this time.

I wanted to though. More than anything. So, this one particular night, Mikey had come to pick Tyler up, and he was going to stay the night with his Aunt and Uncle. Gerard had gone grocery shopping, and had no idea that Tyler was staying at Mikey's.

But he'd been gone a while, and I was starting to get worried. He didn't normally come home late, and it was getting dark fast. Still, I shrugged it off and walked up the stairs to the bedroom to change.

I heard the car pull up outside and suddenly became nervous. This was really going to happen. As I heard the door slam, I did up my short black silk dressing gown to cover up what I had bought to impress Gerard.

"Chris? You home? Baby, where are you?" Gerard called out to me.

"Upstairs!" I shouted. I heard him put the grocery bags down in the kitchen and make his way up the stairs. When he opened the door, I saw something that I REALLY didn't expect…

He stood in the doorway, mouth wide open and gawking at me. But I expected that. What I didn't expect was the colour of his hair. It was _red_. And I don't mean a dull, dark red; a bright fucking cherry red.

"Fucking hell, your hair…" I had no end to the sentence.

"Fucking hell, your clothes…" sounds like he didn't either. I stepped forward and ran my fingers through his freshly dyed hair. "Do you like it?" he asked biting his lip. He was nervous. How cute!

"I fucking love it! Do you like my dressing gown then?" He just nodded, looking me up and down. I stood on my toes and brought my lips up to his ear. "Then you'll love what's underneath it," I smirked as I heard him exhale and took a few steps back, dropping the gown.

**Gerard**

I gasped when she dropped the gown. She stood in front of me, wearing black and red lacy lingerie. It wasn't too revealing; it was classy, but still incredibly sexy.

"Chris, you look…" I tried to find the right word, "incredible…"

"Thank you, but I'm not wearing this to be gawked at all night…" she sat down on the end of the bed expectedly and I snapped out of my trance. I walked over to her and held out my hands for her to take, then pulled her up so she fell into my arms. I put my hands on her hips and kissed her as passionately as I could. Her arms snaked around my neck and we collapsed on the bed together.

She lifted my shirt over my head and pulled me back to our previous position, kissing me again. I couldn't help myself; I started to run my hands up her sides and cupped her breasts. She smiled into the kiss and unzipped my pants.

It wasn't long before I was completely naked, but she was still in her lingerie. That's just a bit unfair, right? So, I started to fiddle with the clasp on her bra, and managed to pop it open and throw the garment across the room.

I began to kiss down her neck, gently sucking on a few spots as I passed her collarbone and began sucking on her breasts. At the same time I managed to take off the remainder of the offending material. Who says men can't multitask?

Christie then wrapped one arm around my neck, whilst the other she placed firmly on my chest.

"I love you," she spoke breathlessly. A smile broke on her lips which soon became contagious.

"I love you too. I always have," I returned and she pulled me closer to kiss me again. The hand she had placed on my chest began to descend, and my breath hitched in my throat. When he fingers touched me, my whole body shook with anticipation. She wrapped her hand around me and started to stroke my member slowly, before carefully guiding me inside her.

I gasped at the sudden warmth and the intense pleasure the feeling brought me. My arms almost buckled, and my eyes shut tight of their own accord. The small moan that escaped her lips only encouraged me further.

So I pushed further into her, causing the two of us to moan simultaneously. But it was evident this wasn't enough for either of us, so I began to slowly pull in and out again. Each thrust sent an intense vibration through my bones.

I wanted this to last and to mean something special to both of us, so I didn't rush anything. I kept a slow and steady pace, which proved incredibly enjoyable for both Christie and I. Our moans created what sounded like a chorus of harmonies to me. The thin layer of sweat that glazed the skin on both of our bodies shone in the dim light, and the heat of the room created the perfect steamy atmosphere.

Not long after my won orgasm did Christie's happen. The both of us were left hot and sweaty, tangled in the sheets. My breathing was equally as erratic as hers, and her nails had left crescent moons in my shoulders where she had held onto me so tight.

I looked her in the eyes as she held my cheek in her hand. She pulled me towards her so out lips connected once more. This kiss was different. This kiss was full of love instead of the hunger it harboured only a few minutes ago.

I knew from then on that all the shit we had been through together in the last sixteen years just didn't matter anymore. What mattered was the future.

_Our future._

_**The End.**_


End file.
